Le vampire idyllique
by Harry Rogue
Summary: Après la guerre, un Harry vampire et un Severus neko….drôle de mélange certes mais je pense que ça peut vous plaire j'hésite encore pour la fin happy end ou pas.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer :** Tout les personnages appartiennent à J-K-Rowling.

 **Warning :** Homophobes, merci de changer de pages, cette fic n'est pas pour vous.

 **Note de l'auteur :** Après un accident en potion, Harry et Severus sont tout les deux évanoui et installés dans les lits de l'infirmerie.

 **Mise au point :**

 _L'histoire est un peu différente de l'original. De un, Harry n'a pas grandi avec les Dursleys mais avec son parrain Sirius et Rémus. De deux, Sirius n'a jamais été en prison car quelqu'un a arrêté le rat nommé Peter. De trois, Sirius, Severus, Rémus, Albus, ne sont pas morts. Le père de Severus est un salop alcoolo et violent, juste pour préciser._

 _Le début de l'histoire est...hum...vous verrez, elle permet d'expliquer le début de tout même si les premiers chapitres ne parlent que de ça._

 _Vous vous posez peut-être des questions ? Les réponses se trouveront dans la fanfiction, au fur et à mesure qu'on avance dans l'histoire._

 _Dernière chose les chapitres seront relativement courts._

 **Chapitre 1:**

Harry et Severus sont évanouis sur les lits de l'infirmerie après un accident en cours de potion. Les deux sont dans un coma léger mais ce que l'infirmière ignore, c'est que ses deux patients font un rêve commun.

Deux jours plus tard, Sev se réveille et il est encore confus à cause de la potion, de son rêve et du rôle d'Harry dans ce rêve. Il s'asseoit dans son lit et observe les alentours et il reconnait l'infirmerie. Il tourne la tête à droite et il voit Harry endormi dans le lit à côté du sien. Severus pique un fard monumental en se souvenant de son rêve et il se lève. Il va voir Poppy pour qu'elle lui fasse l'examen de sorti. Elle lui permet de sortir et il retourne bien au chaud dans ses apparts.

Deux heures plus tard, Harry se réveillait et il était dans un état plus qu'avancé d'exictation à cause de son rêve avec son professeur. Il le sait depuis trois semaines, depuis le jugement de l'espion en fait, Severus Rogue alias le maître des potions est son calice. Mais il ne sait pas comment lui avouer. Il y réfléchira plus tard, il appelle madame Pomfrey puis il sort pour retrouver ses amis.

\- Harry ça va ? demanda Hermione.

\- Oui Hermione, c'était rien de grave, juste un mauvais coup sur la tête.

\- Tu sais que tu nous a fait peur Harry, fit Drago.

\- Ne vous en faites pas, je vais très bien. Poppy m'a juste dit de faire attention à mon temps de sommeil et de ne pas me cogner la tête dans les prochains jours. Sinon vous avez des nouvelle de Rogue ?

\- Il était pas à l'infirmerie avec toi ? s'étonna Ron.

\- Il est parti avant mon réveil, mais vous l'avez pas vu.

\- Non mais tu sais il est déjà 17h, Harry. Peut-être s'est-il réveillé après le déjeuner, commenta Ginny.

\- Peut-être que t'as raison Ginny, fit Harry légèrement déçu.

\- Bon allez dans deux heures tu le verras à la table des professeurs, ne t'en fais pas Harry, demain il te mettra en retenue pour ce qu'il s'est passée avant hier, me rassurra Drago.

\- C'est sensé être rassurant Dray, la tu lui fais peur, ajouta Ginny en lui tapant l'épaule.

\- Mais...

\- Je vais aller voir Sirius et Rémus pour les rassurer sur mon état à toute à l'heure au repas.

\- On mange avec Luna, donc serdaigle, serpentard ou gryffondors la table ? proposa Ron.

\- Peu importe, à toute à l'heure.

Cinq minutes plus tard, Harry frappe à la porte de ses parrain, car oui il considère Rémus comme son deuxième parrain. Rémus ouvre la porte et prend Harry dans ses bras.

\- Sirius il y a quelqu'un pour toi, annonça Rémus en faisant entrer Harry.

\- Si c'est encore cette abruti, je fais un...Harry.

\- Ravi de te voir aussi Patmol.

\- Comment tu te sens ? demanda Rémus.

Les trois se sont assis dans les canapés du salon en face d'une tasse de thé. Harry réfléchit avant de formuler sa réponse et répondit :

\- Bien, d'après Poppy ce n'est qu'un mauvais coup sur la tête.

\- Et pour ton calice ? questionna Rémus.

\- Connaissant Rogue, il n'a rien de casser, répliqua Sirius.

\- Oui même en dehors de ça, je pensais pas que s'était aussi dur de résister à cette atraction.

\- Pourquoi dis-tu ça Harry ?

\- Sirius, c'est beaucoup trop compliqué de t'expliquer. Mais en résumé c'est une torture pour moi de ne pas être lier à mon calice, surtout en connaissant son identité et en le voyant tout les jours. En plus, j'ai rêvé de lui quand j'étais évanoui et comment dire..., rougit Harry au souvenir.

\- Vous aviez fait le lien dans ton rêve, taquina Rémus.

\- Oui, je l'avoue.

Ils discutèrent de ça jusqu'à l'heure du dîner. Les trois se dirigent vers la grande salle et ils croisent Severus Rogue à l'entrée. Rémus engage la conversation en lui demandant si ça allait pour après enchaîner sur un rêve en commun car il est sur que le rêve était en commun. Il fit quelques insinuations, Sev rougit légèrement au souvenir avant de tout nier en bloc. Heureusement pour Rémus, Harry n'a pas entendu leur conversation trop occupé à parler avec ses amis.

HP/SS HP/SS HP/SS HP/SS HP/SS HP/SS HP/SS

Le lendemain matin, malheureusement pour Harry, Drago avait raison. Le survivant était entrain de se faire engeuler par son prof de potion quand il entend la punition, Le gryffon grimace :

\- ...Vous êtes collé tout les soirs avec moi pendant deux semaines et la sanction prend effet dès lundi prochain.

\- Oui professeur, répondit Harry.

Après cette petite paranthèse, le cours commença. Tout les élèves firent attention de ne pas faire d'erreurs, Harry était en duo avec Dray. Drago est un des plus doué en potion. Ils réussissent leurs potions. Une fois que la cloche est sonné, Rogue leur demande de lui ramener un échantillon de leur potion.

HP/SS HP/SS HP/SS HP/SS HP/SS HP/SS HP/SS

La première semaine de retenue s'est passé plutôt bien mais la deuxième sera compliqué pour Sev étant donné que se sera la nouvelle lune. Avec la nouvelle lune et son désir pour Harry, car oui il le désire depuis son procès, il ne passera pas la semaine sans l'attaquer il le sait. Fichu créature, pensa Sev alors qu'il faisait entrer Harry dans la salle pour sa retenue. Aujourd'hui, on est lundi. La nouvelle lune se déroule vendredi mais la créature devient active trois jours avant, donc à partir de demain je devrais me maitriser, pensa Severus en s'asseyant à son bureau, pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je sois ça ? Je déteste cette bestiole.

\- Professeur j'ai terminé, déclara Harry au bout de deux heures.

Severus inspecte le travail de son élève avant de le laisser partir. Ainsi se déroula la retenue de mardi, de mercredi et de jeudi, exactement de la même façon que lundi. Harry entrain de nettoyer les chaudrons ou ranger es ingredients. Pendant que Severus essaye de corriger les copies des élèves. Il essaye, après tout c'est compliqué de mater Harry Potter et de corriger les anneries des cornichons sans cervelle.

Vendredi arriva, le matin Sev se sentait mal, il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il avait. Il savait qu'il allait souffrir aujourd'hui, non seulement il aurait Potter en cours mais aussi en retenue deux heures, seul à seul. Il allait devenir dingue, il en était persuadé. Il fait sa journée comme un vendredi normal sauf qu'a midi le lycan engage la conversation d'une manière sournoise :

\- Quel beau jour pour une nouvelle lune.

\- Fout-moi la paix Lupin.

\- Severus, on s'est tout les deux qu'aujourd'hui sera une torture pour toi, soupira Rémus, mais s'il-te-plait pour l'amour de Merlin arrête d'être grognon.

\- As-tu seulement idée de ce que j'endure ? grogna Sev les dents serrés. Je suis sur que non, alors merci mais non merci le lycan. Tu peux garder tes conseils pour toi.

\- Je l'avoue, je n'ai jamais été obligé de me taper le plus de mecs possibles toute une semaine pour calmer mes pulsions et ceux à chaque nouvelle lune, murmura Lupin en souriant.

\- C'est la créature qui veut ça pas moi, se défendit Rogue En rougissant légèrement.

\- Il faut vraiment que tu trouves ton compagnon, Sev, conclut Rémus en se levant.

Severus bougonne le plus possible en s'avouant quand même que Rémus a raison. Il faut qu'il trouve son compagnon pour calmer ses ardeurs, mais là est tout le problème il ne sait pas qui est son compagnon. Il soupire une nouvelle fois avant d'entamer son après-midi de cours. Pour ne pas se confronter une nouvelle fois au loup-garou, il décide de diner dans ses appartements puis il attendit l'heure de la retenue. 20h arriva trop vite à son gout. Severus se lève de son fauteuil et part dans sa salle. Harry était déjà présent dans la salle. Severus lui donne son travail, qui consistait à récurer les chaudrons (bonjour l'originalité), puis il va s'asseoir à son bureau. Il corrige deux copies avant que son regard ne dérive sur la magnifique postérieur de son élève. Se rendant compte de ce qu'il faisait, Severus rougit avant de recommencer à corriger sa copie.

\- Professeur, appella Harry en se retournant.

\- Oui ? fit Severus en le regardant.

\- Les chaudrons sont propres, donc est-ce que je peux y aller ? demanda Potter.

Sev se lève, il vérifie le travail de son élève avant d'accepter sa proposition. Severus se dirige vers la porte pour dégager son élève d'ici et aller se soulager avec quelqu'un.

Harry se remet debout et suit son professeur quand une odeur le fait éternuer. Cette odeur est...pensa Harry en éternuant une nouvelle fois.

\- Que vous arrive-t-il Potter ? demanda son professeur.

\- Je supporte pas une odeur, monsieur. Je suis sur de ne pas l'avoir senti toute à l'heure mais là, c'est hor-r-ri-tcha, éternua Harry.

Severus soupire de lassitude en tendant un mouchoir à son élève. Une odeur que je ne sentirais pas et puis quoi encore, pensa Severus, tout pour faire son interressant comme son père. Severus pose la main sur la clanche, il allait ouvrir la porte quand il se retrouve plaqué contre celle-ci.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer :** Tout les personnages appartiennent à J-K-Rowling.

 **Warning :** Homophobes, merci de changer de pages, cette fic n'est pas pour vous.

 **Rappel:** Après un accident en potion, Harry et Severus sont tout les deux évanoui et installés dans les lits de l'infirmerie.

 **Chapitre 2:**

 _Severus pose la main sur la clanche, il allait ouvrir la porte quand il se retrouve plaqué contre celle-ci._

Son agresseur n'est nulle autre que Potter. Il allait l'engeuler quand il sent sa queue poussé dans son dos tout comme ses oreilles, Severus gémit. Harry fait un bond en arrière en voyant des oreilles poussés à son professeur et après avoir senti comme un serpent dans son dos. Severus se retourne, haletant et Harry peut voir des oreilles et une queue de chat accroché à son professeur.

\- Pourquoi avez-vous une queue et des oreilles de chat ?

\- Pourquoi m'avoir attaqué monsieur Potter ? répliqua Severus de la voix la plus froide qu'il pouvait faire malgré l'étroitesse de son jean.

\- Cette odeur vient de vous, contra le survivant, mais pourquoi me l'avoir caché ?

\- De quel odeur parlez-vous ? demanda le potionniste avec incompréhension car il ne sentait pas d'odeur.

Harry ne répond rien mais il sourit tel un prédateur. Sev se retrouve une nouvelle fois plaqué contre la porte, il est face à Potter cette fois. Harry est un peu plus grand que son professeur, il baisse les yeux pour ancrer son regard dans celui de son prof avant de lui dire :

\- Tu es en chaleur.

Sev écarquille les yeux en entendant ça, comment peut-il être au courant de ça ? pensa Severus. Il pousse Harry de toute cette force et lui réplique :

\- Dégagez de ma classe Potter.

Il refait l'erreur de tourner le dos à Harry pour ouvrir la porte (pas très futfut, le Sevy). La porte se referme dans un claquement et Severus est de nouveau coincé entre la porte et Harry.

\- Voyons Severus calme-toi, je peux te soulager si tu veux, murmura Harry d'une voix séductrice.

\- Potter déga...ahh..., gémit Sev.

Il peut sentir la virilité du gryffondor se presser contre son cul. Il gémit encore plus fort en sentant des mains lui carresser sa queue et ses oreilles de chat.

\- Tout doudou, comme je pensais, murmura Harry.

Le brun aux yeux verts mordille les oreilles de son professeur et ce dernier glapit. Etrangement, Severus avait envie de se faire prendre par Harry. Le problème c'est que la créature ne se fait dominer que par son compagnon à moins que.., pensa Severus,...Potter soit mon compagnon. Harry lache la queue de chat de son professeur et il passe sa main sous le jean de Rogue. Il prend en main la hampe de Severus et ce denier halète devant le traitement.

\- Le froid professeur Rogue est exicté, se moqua Harry en accélerant ses mouvement sur le membre de l'espion.

\- Potter...stop...arrêtez..., haleta le potionniste.

\- Je vais te faire mien, grogna Harry. Tu es mien même.

Harry commence à mordiller le cou de Severus. Le maître des potions est au bord de la jouissance quand il murmure :

\- Je...vais...jouir...arrête...Potter...pas comme...ça.

Potter arrête ses mouvements puis il effleure le cou de Rogue avec ses canines, ce geste réveille Severus qui lui demande :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Et c'était quoi ça ?

\- Je vais te mordre, répondit Harry en embrassant son cou. Tu l'ignore Sev mais tu es mon calice et aujourd'hui je te fais mien, fit Harry en le mordant.

Severus gémit en sentant les deux canines s'enfoncer dans son cou et ce simple geste confirme à Severus qu'Harry est son compagnon car seul le compagnon peut le marquer de cette manière. Une fois qu'Harry est pris suffisament de sang, il s'ouvre la main et ordonne au possédeur des atouts félins de boire puis il lui murmure à l'oreille en glissant sa main dans le jean :

\- Choisis contre la porte ou contre ton bureau.

\- Aucun des deux, gémit Severus alors qu'Harry le branler.

Il gémit de douleur en sentant la main serrer son sexe, il grimace aussi à cause de la douleur. En ce moment, il est sensible dans cette zone. Harry lui demande durement :

\- Comment ça aucun des deux ?

-Première...fois...ensemble...ma...chambre...est...mieux..., haleta Severus en essayant de récupérer sa respiration.

\- Pas con, commenta Harry.

Il retire sa main de l'interieur du jean, il retourne Severus et l'embrasse. Sa langue me fait fondre, pensa Sevy, je suis vraiment en chaleur. Sev passe ses jambes autour de la taille d'Harry et ce dernier sourit. Harry passe ses mains sous les fesses de son professeur et le prend contre lui pour aller jusqu'à ses apparts. Sev a passé ses bras autour du cou de son vampire. Ils s'embrassent et Sev indique ses appartements dans un soufle. Le vampire les conduit rapidement, le potionniste dit son mot de passe et les deux amants pénètrent dans l'appartement. Ils vont directement dans la chambre. Severus s'écroule sur son lit avec Harry au-dessus de lui. Les deux s'embrassent passionément. Harry défait la chemise noire de Severus. Il embrasse le torse de son calice, il joue un moment avec ses tétons puis retourne l'embrasser. Sev enlève le t-shirt de son vampire et il carresse les abdos de ce dernier. Ils s'embrassent une nouvelle fois, ils enlèvent leurs pantalons. Ils ne sont plus qu'en boxer. Harry enlève son boxer et celui de son professeur. Les deux gémissent quand leurs érections se touchent.

\- As-tu du lubrifiant ? demanda le vampire. Sinon ça risque d'être douloureux.

\- Non j'en ai plus, répliqua Severus en appréhendant.

\- Hum, j'ai une idée. Tu me fais confiance.

Severus hoche la tête mais il était toujours crispé. Harry a bien compris qu'il n'a jamais eu de rapports anal. Ils s'embrassent et le gryffy lui ordonne :

\- Retourne-toi et met-toi à quatres pattes.

Sev fait ce qu'il dit mais il avait légèrement peur d'avoir mal, il se mord la lèvre en attendant. Harry lui embrasse le dos et descend de plus en plus jusqu'à l'antre de son calice. Il écarte les fesses et il donne un coup de langue avant de pénétrer l'anneau de chair avec sa langue. Severus gémit et cambre son dos. Il couche son torse contre le matelas avant d'écarter le plus possible ses fesses à l'aide de ses mains. Harry le pénètre le plus loin possible. Rapidement, la langue est rejoint par un doigt, puis un deuxième et enfin un troisième. Severus gémit de plaisir, Harry retire ses doigts et il reçoit un grognement mécontent de la part de son calice.

\- Prends-moi Harry, ordonna Severus.

\- Tu vas avoir mal mais ça va vite passé, rassura Harry.

Il le pénètre et Sev gémit de douleur en se sentant aussi écartelé. Harry se fige à l'intérieur de Sev et commence à le masturber pour lui faire oublier la douleur. Sev donne un coup de bassin et c'est le début de son pilonnage. Severus gémit de plus en plus à mesure qu'Harry le pénètre soudain il se cambre avant de jouir. Harry jouit aussi au plus profond de Sevy en gémissant de plaisir. Il se retire de lui et s'installe à côté de son professeur. Ce dernier se redresse et lui murmure à l'oreille :

\- Aujourd'hui, c'est la nouvelle lune. Ma créature est survolté et c'est pas un round qui va me satisfaire, déclara-t-il en branlant son vampire.

Une fois la hampe du gryffondors au garde à vous, il s'asseoit dessus et il gémit de plaisir. Harry gémit aussi et il pose ses mains sur les hanches de l'homme chat. Il lui donne de grands coups de boutoirs. Il se redresse et embrasse Severus en se déversant une nouvelle fois en lui, alors que Sev éjaculait entre leur deux corps. Severus pose son front contre l'épaule d'Harry, le vampire lui murmure à l'oreille :

\- Je vais tellement te frapper la prostate que tu vas avoir mal demain.

\- M'en fous, baise-moi Harry.

\- A vos ordres, monsieur j'ai des oreilles et une queue de chat, répliqua Harry en carressant les oreilles de Severus.

Ses carresses déclenchent un mouvement involontaire du bassin de Sev et Harry durcit une nouvelle fois en lui. Pendant plus de deux heures, le vampire et le calice s'unir sur ce lit dans plusieurs positions. A la fin de tout ça, Sev s'écroule de fatigue dans son lit. Harry lance un recurvite sur le lit avant de s'y installer aussi. Les deux sont couchés l'un à côté de l'autre, Harry demande à son professeur de potion :

\- Tu n'as pas trop mal, j'espère ?

\- Non ça va mais je suis fatigué. Je pense que je vais dormir, hum ouais je vais dormir. Tu restes dormir et c'est un ordre, fit Severus.

Il se blottit contre le gryffondor avant de s'endormir. Harry sourit avant de lui murmurer :

\- Je dois aller chercher un truc, je reviens tout de suite.

Harry se lève et il va chercher une potion contre la douleur. Il revient dans la chambre et la pose sur la table de nuit de Severus avant de se recoucher. Il prend Sev dans ses bras et il s'endort à son tour.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer :** Tout les personnages appartiennent à J-K-Rowling.

 **Warning :** Homophobes, merci de changer de pages, cette fic n'est pas pour vous.

 **Rappel:** Après un accident en potion, Harry et Severus sont tout les deux évanoui et installés dans les lits de l'infirmerie.

 **Chapitre 3:**

 _Harry se lève et il va chercher une potion contre la douleur. Il revient dans la chambre et la pose sur la table de nuit de Severus avant de se recoucher. Il prend Sev dans ses bras et il s'endort à son tour._

Le lendemain matin, Severus se réveille vers 9h. Il se redresse pour s'asseoir mais retombe couché en gémissant de douleur à cause de sa douleur au niveau de son cul. Il regarde autour de lui pourtant il est dans sa chambre, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait hier déjà ? pensa-t-il. Il voit une fiole d'anti douleur sur sa table de chevet. Il l'a prend et remercie la personne qui l'a posé là. Il se lève, il met un jogging et il va dans la cuisine. Il voit Harry entrain de cuisiner, il glapit et lui demande :

\- Hier, c'est vraiment arrivé ?

\- Le fait qu'on a baisé pendant plus de deux heures avant de tomber de fatigue dans ton lit. Oui, c'est vraiment arrivé Sev.

Harry se retourne et termine la cuisson de son bacon. Il installe tout, il s'asseoit à table et il regarde Sev en lui disant :

\- On déjeune et on s'explique à propos d'hier. Avant quelconque protestation, je veux savoir ce tu es. J'ai jamais entendu parler de quelqu'un possédant des atouts félins.

\- Je suis une créature magique japonaise, oui j'ai des origines japonaises. Je suis un neko, c'est comme ça qu'on appelle une personne ayant la queue et les oreilles d'un chat.

\- Tu es en chaleur n'est-ce-pas ? demanda Harry en enfournant sa tartine dans sa bouche.

\- Oui c'est ce qui m'arrive à chaque nouvelle lune, rougit Severus.

\- Je comprends pas vraiment, fit Harry. Tu dois baiser pour te sentir mieux mais hier tu étais vierge si je ne m'abuses.

Severus soupire, il boit son thé en cherchant comment formuler SA réponse. Il ancre son regard dans celui d'Harry avant de lui demander :

\- Tu connais les incubes et les succubes ?

\- Bien sur c'est des démons de la luxure, répondit Harry. L'incube est le dominant et le succube est le dominé.

\- Exactement. En fait, un neko qui n'a pas de compagnon a les mêmes pulsions sexuelles qu'un incube lors des nouvelles lunes. Un neko qui a un compagnon, comme nous, a l'apétit sexuelle d'un succube, rougit Severus.

\- Je comprends mieux et je suppose que c'est comme pour les loups-garous.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Tu as tes pulsions, trois jours avant, le jour même et trois jours après la nouvelle lune, je suppose.

\- Oui, avoua Severus, mais le jour même c'est la pire.

Harry sourit, il termine son petit déjeuner. Severus aussi, ils débarrasse tout les deux la table puis Severus demande :

\- Depuis quand le survivant est un vampire ?

\- C'est mon héritage magique, en fait.

\- C'est possible ça.

\- En fait, il n'existe que deux types deux vampires, les innés et les héritiers. Malgré ce que tout le monde pense, nous ne sommes pas venimeux ou des tueurs en séries, expliqua Harry.

\- Tu es un héritier ?

\- Oui, je ne suis pas née comme ça donc je suis un héritier.

\- Je vois.

Quelqu'un frappe à la porte, Severus va ouvrir et Sirius rentre dans la pièce furieux. Il prend Harry dans ses bras pour vérifier son état quand Sev demande à Rémus :

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Sirius est persuadé que tu as violé son filleul, répondit Rémus en soupirant.

\- Quoi ?! Mais jamais je ferais ça, s'exclama le potionniste.

\- Sirius, je vais très bien, déclara Harry. Je vais même beaucoup mieux qu'avant vu que je me suis lié avec mon calice, sourit Harry.

\- Harry dis-moi ...

\- Sirius, je te l'ai déjà et je te le redis, Severus Rogue est mon calice que tu le veuilles ou non. S'il-te-plaît, fait avec, murmura le vampire.

\- Laisse moi y réfléchir, répliqua Sirius avant de sortir de l'appart aussi rapidement qu'il était rentré.

\- Rémus,..., fit Harry.

\- Je vous félicite, déclara Rémus en souriant, même si c'est pas courant de voir un neko et un vampire ensemble. Ne t'en fais pas Harry, tu sais comment il est. Je vais aller le raisonner, pendant ce temps je te conseille d'aller voir tes amis car ils se sont légèrement inquièté pour toi.

\- Suis-je vraiment une si horrible personne ? demanda Sev en croisant les bras et en boudant.

\- En fait, Drago leur a rapidement expliqué que tu étais dans ta période de chaleur, dit Rémus prudement.

\- Et alors je suis pas dangereux ?!

\- Pour Drago si, depuis que...

\- C'était de la faute de Lucius, se défendit Rogue, je l'ai prévenu au début de soirée et il en a profité c'est tout.

\- Que s'est-il passé lors de cette soirée ? demanda Harry.

\- Il se pourrait bien que Lucius Malfoy m'est chauffé pendant toute une soirée, pendant une semaine de nouvelle lune. Il se pourrait aussi que je lui ai littéralement sauté desssus à la fin de cette soirée, et peut-être a-t-il crié de plaisir toute la nuit, expliqua Sev en détournant le regard. Mais le lendemain, il avait mal ça je peux l'assurer et il a aussi boité pendant un moment.

\- Tu viens de changer ma vision de Malfoy sénior, fit Harry légèrement étonné et dégouté de cette info.

\- Oui mais c'est de l'histoire ancienne entre nous deux, cette accident date de plus de dix ans.

\- Bon je vais vous laisser et Severus ?

\- Hum ?

\- Tes oreilles et ta queue de chat, c'est légèrement étrange de te voir avec, déclara Rémus en partant.

Severus se dirige vers sa salle de bain pour regarder son reflet dans le miroir. Il essaye de cacher ses oreilles dans ses cheveux et il soupire en voyant sa queue, il la fait disparaître. Harry rentre dans la salle de bain et s'exclame :

\- Ou est ta queue et tes oreilles ? J'aime bien joué avec, rajouta-t-il en faisant la moue.

\- J'aime pas les montrer, répondit Severus.

\- Et pourquoi ? demanda-t-il en s'approchant.

\- Je trouve ça bizarre pas toi ? répliqua Sev en se retournant pour faire face à son vampire.

\- Hum, non j'aime bien, ça te donne un petit côté mignon, déclara Harry en carressant les cheveux de Severus.

Il trouve les oreilles et commence à les malaxer, son calice gémit doucement et la queue réapparaît tout seule. Harry sourit amusé, son calice est appuyé contre lui gémissant de plaisir. Il déclare :

\- Tu ne les aimes pas mais elles te procurent beaucoup de plaisir, la preuve.

Harry mordille l'oreille droite de son neko, tout en lui carressant sa queue de chat. Severus gémit de plaisir, il murmure à l'oreille d'Harry :

\- Prends-moi Harry.

\- Pas tout de suite mon cher neko, cette après-midi. Pour le moment je vais aller voir les autres et toi tu as besoin d'un peu de repos.

Harry embrasse son calice avant de s'en aller. Severus grogne et il baisse les yeux vers son érection. Harry me plante comme ça alors que j'ai le feu aux reins je parie que lui aussi là, pensa Severus. Frustré comme jamais, Severus part dans sa chambre et commence à s'occuper de son érection.

Pendant ce temps, Harry parlait joyeusement avec ses amis. Il leur a expliqué ce qu'était Severus. Il est presque midi, Harry et ses amis vont vers la grande salle quand Harry sent que Severus ressent du plaisir. Il fronce les sourcils avant de prévenir ses amis que finalement il va aller manger avec son calice.

\- Harry ça va ? demanda Hermione.

\- Oui bien sur c'est juste que tu vois, on vient de faire le lien et je préfère rester avec lui...

\- On se revoit en cours dans ce cas, fit Ron.

\- Mais on est que samedi, qui vous dit qu'on pourra pas se voire demain ?

\- La nouvelle lune, répliqua Drago. Va le retrouver, je sens qu'il a besoin de toi.

\- A lundi, dans ce cas, soupira Harry.

\- A lundi Harry, firent les autres en rentrant dans la grande salle.

Harry les regarde rentrer dans la grande salle, il allait partir quand il capte le regard de son parrain. Il le voit soupirer avant de sortir de la grande salle pour aller le voir. Ils s'expliquent tout les deux, Sirius finit par déclarer :

\- Ecoute Harry, je t'aime comme mon fils et je déteste Severus comme un chien déteste les chats. Mais s'il te rend heureux, je ferai avec.

\- Sirius, souria Harry, c'est normal que tu détestes Severus. Tu as pour animagus un chien et Sev est un neko...

\- Un ne...quoi ?

\- Un neko s'est une personne ayant une queue et des oreilles de chat, expliqua Harry.

\- Je comprends mieux, pourquoi ce matin il avait ça sur lui. C'est assez étrange quand même de n'avoir que les oreilles et la queue d'un animal.

\- Bon j'te laisse, je dois retourner auprès de mon chaton car je sens qu'il fait une connerie.

\- Je te retiens pas plus dans ce cas, fit Sirius.

Harry retourne à l'appart de Severus, il dit le mot de passe du mieux qu'il pouvait. Il rentre à l'interieur de l'appartement et il cherche la provenance des bruits. Il se dirige vers la chambre, il ouvre la porte et là...

 _Merci pour les reviews ça fait extrêment plaisir._


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer :** Tout les personnages appartiennent à J-K-Rowling.

 **Warning :** Homophobes, merci de changer de pages, cette fic n'est pas pour vous.

 **Rappel:** Après un accident en potion, Harry et Severus sont tout les deux évanoui et installés dans les lits de l'infirmerie.

 **Chapitre 4:**

 _Il rentre à l'interieur de l'appartement et il cherche la provenance des bruits. Il se dirige vers la chambre, il ouvre la porte et là..._

...il écarquille les yeux en voyant le spectacle. Severus n'est pas avec un amant ou on ne sait quoi. Il est juste entrain de se doigter et de se branler à quatres pattes sur le lit. Harry sent son membre se réveiller. Il s'approche de Severus silencieusement avant de le bloquer avec sa magie. Severus gémit de frustration en se rendant compte qu'il ne peut plus bouger.

\- Méchant chat, fit Harry en lui carressant le dos. Tu es en manque, je suppose ?

\- Oui Harry s'il-te-plaît, prend-moi, gémit le neko.

Harry prend une cravate, il attache ensemble les mains de Severus dans son dos. Severus ne comprend pas ce que fait son vampire.

\- Ecarte un peu tes jambes.

Severus fait ce qu'il dit. Harry se déshabille et se couche sur le lit en-dessous du calice. Il pose ses mains sur ses hanches avant de le pousser vers le bas, Sev s'empale complètement sur l'érection du gryffondor. Il crie en sentant le gland frappé sa prostate. Il gémit de plaisir alors que son vampire lui défonce le cul. Severus gémit de plus en plus fort, il éjacule violement en se cambrant et il sent Harry se déverser en lui. Il essaye de reprendre sa respiration quand il sent Harry le retourner, il rouvre les yeux qu'il a fermé inconsciement et lui demande dans un souffle :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Je change de position, c'est toi qui m'a dit qu'il te fallait plus d'un round pour te satisfaire. Je veux juste te prendre par derrière, susurra Harry en le prenant en une poussée.

Severus gémit et Harry continue de le pilonner en souriant machiavéliquement. Il enroule un ruban autour de l'érection de Severus et lui murmure à l'oreille :

\- Tu t'es fait plaisir tout seul à moi de faire pareille.

Severus ne comprit pas cette phrase, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente Harry jouir une nouvelle fois en lui et qu'il comprit qu'il ne pourrait pas éjaculer de sitôt. Il gémit de frustration, il demande dans un halètement :

\- Pourquoi ne puis-je jouir ?

\- Tu as été un mauvais chaton et c'est ta punition, répondit Harry en lui mordillant le cou.

Severus gémit de frustration avant de soupirer de plaisir en sentant des baiser volatiles dans son dos. Severus se redresse pour ne s'appuyer que sur ses genoux, Harry en profite pour coller son torse au dos de son calice. Ce dernier gémit en sentant des carresses sur son membre. Une main n'arrête pas de passer aléatoirement sur son torse qui s'arrête parfois sur ses tétons.

\- Laisse-moi être libérer.

\- Non, claqua la voix du vampire.

Severus crie en sentant sa prostate être frappé violement jusqu'à devenir la cible préféré de son vampire. Harry lui mordille le cou, il lèche l'ancienne morsure de Severus puis il le remord au même endroit. Severus hurle de plaisir avant de gémir de douleur. J'ai mal, ça fait mal de ne pas jouir, pensa-t-il. Il murmure en rejetant la tête en arrière pour la poser sur l'épaule de son vampire :

\- Laisse-moi jouir s'il-te-plaît Harry.

\- Non, répondit celui-ci en lui léchant le cou.

Je vais mourir de frustration, pensa Severus, je vais mourir parce-que je ne peux pas jouir si ça continue. Harry tourne le visage de Severus et il l'embrasse tendrement. Etrangement c'est le contact le plus intime qu'ils ont à ce moment. Harry sourit avant de lui murmurer :

\- Tu promet de ne plus jamais faire ça sans moi ?

\- Ouiii, gémit Severus.

\- Dans ce cas..., commença Harry en lui détachant les mains et en dénouant le ruban, tu peux jouir chaton.

Les deux bruns gémissent de plaisir en éjaculant, le vampire se vide dans son calice alors que ce dernier se déverse sur son torse. Le gryffondors se retire de son professeur. Le potionniste s'écroule sur le lit après avoir lancé un recurvite. Harry tombe à côté de lui, il le prend dans ses bras et il lui demande :

\- Tu avais autant envie que ça ?

Severus ne répond rien mais il aquièce en se blotissant dans les bras de son vampire.

\- Au point d'en arriver à la ?

\- J'avais mal, c'est tout, avoua le neko.

\- Tu avais mal ? Que veux-tu dire par là ?

\- J'avais mal, c'était comme une brulure. Quand j'ai frolé mon érection ça m'a soulagé donc..., baragouina Sev en rougissant.

\- C'est étrange ça mais je refuse que tu fasses ça, la prochaine fois appelle moi, compris ?

Harry l'embrasse avant de le serrer contre lui. Severus sourit doucement en murmurant son accord. Il se blottit contre son compagnon et les deux amants s'endormirent. Trois heures plus tard, Harry se réveille au bord de l'orgasme son calice arrête de le branler lorsqu'il se réveille.

\- Pourquoi tu fais ça ? haleta Harry.

\- J'en ai envie...

Severus ne termine pas sa phrase car il prend l'érection d'Harry en bouche. Harry gémit en rejetant la tête en arrière. Severus le suce doucement et son vampire lui attrappe les cheveux pour acceléré le mouvement. Quelques va-et-vients plus tard, Harry jouit dans la bouche de son calice. Après ça, il plaque son calice contre le lit et le prend en une poussée. Le neko gémit de plaisir avant d'embrasser Harry. Ils font l'amour pendant plus de deux heures. Sev s'endort blottit contre Harry et Harry soupire avant de murmurer :

\- Le repos bien mérité avant que sa créature ne se réveille, je vais aussi dormir un peu, bailla-t-il.

Comment va-t-on faire quand on aura des cours ? pensa Harry avant de s'endormir.

Le dimanche ressembla étrangement au samedi. Severus s'écroula de fatigue dans les bras d'Harry le dimanche soir. Ce dernier sourit mais il est tout autant fatigué. Il embrasse la tempe de Severus avant de s'installer confortablement. Le lendemain matin, ils se réveillèrent vers 6h du matin. Severus grommela quelque chose d'incompréhensible avant de se pelotonner contre Harry. Ce dernier ouvrit les yeux et le salua :

\- Salut Sevy, bien dormi ?

\- Oui et toi ?

\- Plutôt bien, bon je vais aller prendre ma douche. Tu veux venir ? demanda Harry en souriant.

\- Hum...ouais pourquoi pas.

Les deux amants prirent leur douche ensemble, étrangement elle dura un certain temps. Ils s'habillèrent et partirent vers la grande salle. Harry s'installe à côté de ses amis en soupirant et Severus fit la même chose mais il s'installa entre Rémus et Albus.

\- Ce week-end, on ne t'a pas trop vu Severus. Etais-tu malade ? demanda le mage à la barbe banche.

\- Euh...

\- Albus, il était occupé, voyons, souria Rémus.

\- Ah oui c'est vrai, répliqua le citromane.

Severus était aussi rouge qu'une tomate et assez gêné. Le repas se passa dans cette ambiance, Severus se faisait taquiner par Albus et Rémus. Pendant ce temps, Harry et Hermione débattaient sur les défauts et les qualités d'un neko.

\- Bon Harry, Hermione, et si on changeait de sujet, on en a un peu marre de vous entendre vous chamaillez, déclara Drago.

\- On se chamaille pas, on débat car nos points de vue son différents, répliqua Hermione.

\- Mais sinon comment vous êtes venu à vous liez ? demanda Ginny.

\- Euh...très longue histoire.

\- On a tout notre temps, fit Ron.

\- Vendredi, c'était la nouvelle lune, commença Harry, je suppose que qu'Hermione vous a expliqué qu'à chaque nouvelle lune les nekos étaient un peu changeant.

\- Arrête de tourner autour du pot Harry, coupa Hermione.

\- Oui va droit au but, par merlin, grogna Drago.

\- Bon voilà, à chaque nouvelle lune le neko devient fou et il a besoin de se soulager. Vendredi s'était la nouvelle lune et je pense que Severus ne le savait pas à cet instant mais j'étais son compagnon mais sa créature l'a su. Une odeur a empli la pièce peu avant que je sorte et tout s'est enchaîné...

\- Harry, il a lâché des phéromones pour attirer son compagnon si tu réagis tu es son compagnon si tu ne réagis pas...

\- J'y ai réagis, coupa Harry.

\- Comment ? demanda Ginny.

\- J'ai eu comme une crise d'allergie, je ne faisais qu'éternuer. Severus ne m'a pas cru au départ que je sentais une odeur étrange et que je devais y être allergique. Il m'a tourné le dos et je sais pas ce qui m'a pris je l'ai plaqué contre la porte, avoua Harry dans un murmure rouge comme une tomate.

\- Oh les gars, on peut s'arrêter là j'ai pas réellement envie de connaître la suite, dit Ron aussi blanc qu'un linge.

La cloche sonna à ce moment et tout les élèves et professeurs partirent vers les salles de cours. Harry soupire de soulagement. J'ai cru mourir de honte, pensa-t-il.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer :** Tout les personnages appartiennent à J-K-Rowling.

 **Warning :** Homophobes, merci de changer de pages, cette fic n'est pas pour vous.

 **Rappel:** Après un accident en potion, Harry et Severus sont tout les deux évanoui et installés dans les lits de l'infirmerie.

 **Chapitre 5:**

 _La cloche sonna à ce moment et tout les élèves et professeurs partirent vers les salles de cours. Harry soupire de soulagement. J'ai cru mourir de honte, pensa-t-il._

lls vont en cours, la journée était calme et malgré le fait qu'Harry se demandait tout le temps comment se sentait Severus. De toute manière je finis ma journée de cours avec potion, pensa Harry, espèrons que ses hormones n'agiront une fois l'heure terminé.

\- Hey Harry, on va avec ton petit chat, s'exclama Drago.

\- Oui je sais Dray pas la peine de me le dire.

Severus, les fait entrer, il est toujours égale à lui même. Il leurs fait cours comme d'habitude mais il a demandé à son compagnon de rester à la fin de l'heure. La cloche sonna et délivra les élèves de leurs cours. Tout les monde sort, Harry va voir Severus et lui demande une fois tout les élèves sortis :

\- Pourquoi voulais-tu me voir ?

Severus ne répond rien mais il embrasse Harry et ce dernier comprit qu'il en avait besoin. Il s'écarte de Severus, il lance un collaporta en direction de la porte et un assurdiato. Il embrasse une nouvelle fois son petit chaton avant de descendre vers son cou. Severus gémissait de plaisir, Harry sourit avant de lui dire entre deux mordillement d'oreilles :

\- Cette fois je vais te prendre contre ton bureau.

\- Tais-toi et fais-le, ordonna Severus.

\- Tout doux le chat sinon...

Harry lui mord la lèvre inférieur, Severus gémit. Il s'embrasse plus tendrement avant de se déshabiller mutuellement. Harry couche son neko sur le bureau après avoir tout poussé. Il l'embrasse tout en le préparant. Il le prend en une poussée, Severus crie de plaisir quand sa prostate se fait frapper aussi violement. Il éjacule puissament en s'arquant. Harry jouit en lui avant de reprendre ses mouvement dans son calice. Seulement une heure plus tard, Severus et Harry jouissent une dernière fois avant de se rhabiller et de sortir de la salle pour aller dans les appartements du professeur.

HP/SS HP/SS HP/SS HP/SS HP/SS HP/SS HP/SS

Deux semaines plus tard, un lundi au milieu d'octobre lors du repas de midi, le ministre en personne rentre dans la grande salle en compagnie d'auror. Albus Dumbledore se lève de son fauteuil et leur demande :

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici, monsieur Fudge ?

\- Je viens arrêter le meurtrier Severus Rogue.

Severus baisse légèrement la tête en crispant la mâchoire, Harry a bien senti les sentiments de son calice, il l'observe et il sait qu'il ne va pas bien.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas l'emmener, répliqua Albus.

\- Et pourquoi ?

\- Selon la loi, Severus ne peut être jugé, souria Albus.

\- Que racontez-vous ? demanda le ministre sur la défensive.

\- Je suis devenu un calice, voilà ce qu'il raconte, déclara Severus.

\- Et depuis quand ? souria ironiquement le ministre. Depuis quand êtes-vous calice ? Pour être calice, il faut être lier à un vampire pas simplement le dire. Maintenant levez-vous et nous y allons.

Harry s'énerve au fur et à mesure que le ministre parle. Albus s'est levé et il est face au ministre. Severus a rejoint Albus, la tête légèrement basse. Il allait répliquer quelque chose quand Harry s'interpose entre le ministre et Severus, il se tourne vers Fudge et lui déclare :

\- Severus Rogue est un calice, mon calice. De ce fait, je lui interdis formellement de vous suivre.

Severus crispe la mâchoire et détourne légèrement la tête. Il s'approche d'Harry et il allait lui dire quelque chose soudain Harry demande au ministre :

\- Vous voulez des preuves, je suppose ?

\- Oui, mordez-le maintenant si vous êtes un vampire, ordonna le ministre en souriant.

\- Vous savez parfaitement qu'un vampire ne mordra pas son calice devant un public, répliqua Rémus en se levant.

Fudge ne répondit pas, Harry réfléchit à l'ordre qui lui a donné. Il observe Severus avant de déclarer glacialement :

\- Je ne le mordrais pas devant vous. Sachez juste quand étant un vampire et Severus un calice, nous ne pouvons être séparé, ma question est la suivante : oseriez-vous envoyé le sauveur à Azkaban pour avoir refusé de mordre son calice ?

\- Je...

\- Il ne peut pas me mordre mais peut-être que je peux les montrer, proposa Severus.

\- J'accepte, soupira Harry en ancrant son regard dans celui du ministre.

Personne n'avait l'air de comprendre de quoi parler les deux amants, Hermione, Albus et Rémus en avaient une vague idée. Sev déboutonne le haut de sa robe avant de s'arrêter tremblant, son vampire soupire en se retournant, il s'approche de lui en lui murmurant :

\- Laisse-moi faire.

Severus ne dit rien mais il aquièce. Il ferme les yeux en essayant de calmer sa respiration. Harry déboutonne la robe et la chemise, il les fait glissé de ses épaules et Severus tourne la tête. Tout le monde pouvait voir deux trous parfaitement rond à la base du cou du potionniste. Ce dernier essaye de ne pas laisser les instincts de calice et de neko reprendre le dessus mais il n'y arrive pas très bien, il tremble légèrement. Aucun élève n'a l'air de s'en rendre compte.

\- Maintenant que vous avez vos preuves, dégagez d'ici et arrêtez de nous emmerder.

Après sa déclaration, Harry lance un sort pour rhabiller Severus et il a pu sentir son calice mieux respirer. Harry se retourne pour observer le ministre avant de lui demander d'une voix froide :

\- Que voulez-vous de plus ? Vous avez eu vos preuves à ce que je sache et même si vous n'y croyez pas les preuves sont là.

\- Je vais m'en référer à votre supérieur, tonna Fudge furieusement avant de partir.

Une fois qu'il est franchi la porte, Harry se retourne et prend son neko dans ses bras en lui murmurant :

\- C'est terminé, tu n'auras plus à remonter tes marques, je te le promet. Calmes-toi chaton, c'est fini...

Severus posa son front contre l'épaule de son compagnon, il est toujours très tendu et le gryffon a l'impression qu'il va pleurer à cause de ça. Tout vampire sait que c'est une véritable torture de montrer ses marques de morsures quand on est calice, pensa Harry, je n'aurais pas du accepter. Le survivant prit son professeur dans ses bras et sortit de la grande salle, il en avait marre de voir ses abrutis les regarder comme des animaux de foire. Il les amène dans l'appart du potionniste, il les conduit dans la chambre. Harry prend Severus dans ses bras avant de lui murmurer à l'oreille :

\- C'est ma faute je n'aurais pas du accepter mais je ne voulais pas qu'il t'emmène.

Severus ne répond rien mais il se blottit contre Harry en cachant sa tête dans son torse. Le survivant soupire, puis il écoute ce que dit son calice.

\- Je...je ne pensais pas que c'était si dur de les montrer, murmura-t-il. Les calices ne montrent pas leurs marques, c'est un fait mais les nekos n'en ont pas le droit non plus.

\- J'aurais du refuser ou au moins leur demander de sortir de cette salle pour que tu les montres, soupira Harry. Désolé, je n'y avais pas pensé.

\- C'est aussi un peu ma faute, déclara Severus.

\- Hum, non c'est juste la faute de ses inconpétents, répliqua Harry. Ils doivent le savoir depuis le temps Severus Rogue n'est pas coupable de leurs crimes.

\- Si tu le dis mais je me demande à qui faisait-il référence quand il a dit votre supérieur ?

\- Je sais pas et je m'en fous, répliqua le gryffon. J'ai rien envie de faire aujourd'hui.

\- Harry, il reste encore des cours, murmura Sev avec un ton qui indiquer qu'il ne voulait pas les donner.

\- _Harry, Severus, je suis au regret de vous annoncer que les cours de cette après-midi sont suspendus pour la raison suivante, nous devons éclaircir les menaces du ministre. Etant donné le nombre de professeur absent, nous avons décidé d'annuler tout les cours quelque soit la matière ou l'année. J'espère que Severus se sent mieux et qu'il ne s'inquiète pas, je vais m'occuper de tout. Signer Albus Dumbledore_ , lit Harry à voix haute, donc je suppose qu'on peut rester au lit _._

\- Si le directeur lui-même nous prévient, je pense que l'on peut faire ça et de toute manière j'ai pas envie de bouger.

\- Dans ce cas, on fait quoi ? demanda Harry en s'étendant dans le lit.

 _Petite info, la fic l'ange déchu est en suspend pour cause "syndrôme de la page blanche", je vais essayer de faire une suite potable et correcte donc ça prendra surement un peu de temps._


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer :** Tout les personnages appartiennent à J-K-Rowling.

 **Warning :** Homophobes, merci de changer de pages, cette fic n'est pas pour vous.

 **Rappel:** Après un accident en potion, Harry et Severus sont tout les deux évanoui et installés dans les lits de l'infirmerie.

 **Chapitre 6:**

 _\- Si le directeur lui-même nous prévient, je pense que l'on peut faire ça et de toute manière j'ai pas envie de bouger._

 _\- Dans ce cas, on fait quoi ? demanda Harry en s'étendant dans le lit._

\- Rien, j'ai juste envie d'être dans tes bras ou contre toi.

\- Hum, j'ai une idée.

Harry plaque Severus contre le matelas en souriant, il se penche à l'oreille du neko et lui murmure :

\- Je vais refaire la marque, personne ne verra la nouvelle. T'en penses quoi ?

\- Je suis d'accord.

Il penche la tête sur le côté et Harry lèche l'endroit de la morsure avant de le mordre. Severus gémit de plaisir, les deux sont assez exicté. Severus embrasse Harry tendrement avant de lui murmurer :

\- Harry, baise-moi.

\- Non, je vais pas te baiser Severus, fit-il. Je vais te faire l'amour.

Et comme promis Harry fit l'amour à Severus, ce dernier ne ressent que du plaisir. Harry embrasse passionément Severus en jouisssant en lui. Severus gémit en éjaculant lui aussi. Seulement une heure plus tard, les deux amants se couchent dans le lit pour reprendre leurs respirations, Severus se blottit contre Harry et son vampire lui murmure à l'oreille :

\- Dors un peu ça te fera du bien, chaton.

\- Hum, ouais.

Severus pose sa tête sur le torse du gryffon et il s'endort. Harry sourit avant de commencer à réfléchir tout en carressant les cheveux de Severus. Bon le ministre est contre Sev mais pas contre moi sinon il nous aurait arrêter directement, pensa Harry, peut-être a-t-il peur pour sa réputation ? Hum, faudra qu'on fasse gaffe. Je pense que je vais aussi dormir un peu. Harry s'endormit à son tour. Une bonne heure plus tard, il se réveille en sentant des carresses sur son torse. Severus dessine des arabesques sur son torse. Harry lui caresse les cheveux, Severus se redresse et il l'embrasse.

\- Est-ce que ça va mieux chaton ?

\- Hum...oui je pense...

\- Je sens le mais, mais quoi ?

\- Mais rien.

\- Sev, je te connais pas encore super méga bien au point de dire que je peux lire en toi comme dans un livre ouvert mais je sais que tu t'inquiète pour quelque chose.

\- ...

\- Bon, très bien, réfléchissons. De quoi peux-tu avoir peur ? demanda Harry. Hum...des menaces du ministre, de ce qu'il pourrait faire, je suppose ? Qui a-t-il d'autre ? Je vois pas...à moins que...Sev dis-moi t'en penses quoi de notre avenir ?

\- Euh...je..., bredouilla le neko.

\- J'ai raison, s'exclama Harry en se redressant. Attends, tu doutes sur notre futur ensemble ?

\- Hum...moui, murmura-t-il en se redressant à son tour.

\- Désolé de te le dire Sev, mais la guerre a du te griller quelques neurones. Tout le monde sait qu'un vampire ne peut pas vivre sans son calice et je suppose que c'est pareil pour le neko et son compagnon. Vraiment tu es trop inquiet, sans raison en plus de ça.

Severus ne réplique rien, il sait que les calices ne peuvent pas se passer de leurs vampires et vice-versa mais les compagnons et les nekos peuvent s'ignorer pendant un mois jusqu'à la nouvelle lune. Mais ça Severus ne le dit pas à Harry, il savait l'histoire entre les calices et les vampires mais lui est un neko et Harry est son compagnon. Il pourrait s'agir que d'une histoire de sexe, j'ai pas envie de croire en des choses fausses, pensa Severus. Harry soupira, il sentait l'inquiètude de Severus peut importe ce qu'il disait. Il observe Severus et il remarque que ce dernier est plongé dans ses pensées.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas ? Et ne me dit pas rien.

Severus ne répond rien mais il détourne le regard en crispant les machoires. Harry comprend facilement qu'il y a un malaise entre eux. Il s'approche de Severus avant de poser son menton sur l'épaule de son calice.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me cache de si grave ? Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire Severus, murmura Harry en le prenant dans les bras.

\- Il y a un truc que je ne t'ai pas dit à propos des relations entre les nekos et leurs compagnons.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Un neko n'a besoin de son compagnon que pendant la nouvelle lune, le reste du temps il peut s'en passer.

\- Je dois être idiot, j'ai pas compris, grimaça Harry.

\- 1 relation sur 20 est une relation d'amour entre un neko et son compagnon, comprends-tu mieux de cette manière ?

\- Je maintiens ce que j'ai dit, tu es idiot. Sev, je suis un vampire et tu es mon calice, je dépends entièrement de toi. Je peux pas me passer de toi, je...je ne vis que pour toi, c'est toi qui me fait vivre Severus. Alors s'il-te-plaît, n'aime que moi, murmura Harry en ancrant son regard dans celui de Sev.

\- Harry, je..., se coupa Severus.

\- Je t'aime, susurra Harry dans l'oreille de Severus.

Il embrasse chastement et tendrement son calice tout en souriant. Severus se blottit encore plus contre lui avant de lui déclarer en boudant :

\- C'est pas ma faute si j'ai peur...

\- Hum...non, promets-moi juste de m'en parler au lieu de faire ça sinon je vais m'inquièter tout le temps.

\- T'éxagères pas un peu.

\- Oui un petit peu, sinon je vais aller voir si Albus a des nouvelles sur le ministère, déclara Harry.

\- Okay vas-y moi je reste ici.

\- Okay.

Harry se lève, il s'habille et se retourne vers Severus. Il est encore plongé dans ses pensées, pensa le gryffon. Il se penche et il embrasse son chaton avant d'y aller. Il part vers le bureau d'Albus. Il y entre et il remarque tout de suite que quelque chose ne va pas, vu les mines sombres d'Albus, de Minerva, de Sirius et de Rémus.

\- C'est si grave que ça ? demanda Harry.

\- Est-ce que tu connais le roi des vampires ?

\- Oui bien sur, il est considéré comme le roi car il est le premier de la race. Mais je vois pas trop le rapport entre lui et les menaces du ministère.

\- Le supérieur dans cette histoire serait Vlad Tepes lui-même, expliqua Rémus.

\- Il me fait pas peur et il touchera pas à mon calice, déclara Harry en fronçant les sourcils. Et pourquoi se mêlerait-il de nos affaires ?

\- Il me déteste et comment dire ? fit Albus.

\- Vous êtes assez connus comme étant les protégés d'Albus, déclara Minerva.

\- Tout ça pour une histoire de poker, grommela Sirius.

\- Hum...je comprends pas tout mais je peux savoir en quoi s'en prendre à un autre vampire lui fera du bien ?

\- On a pas encore trouvé mais on sait pas à quoi il pense, il faudra faire attention, fit Rémus Lupin. Sinon comment va Severus ?

\- Mieux mais je ...

Harry essaye de calmer sa colère en prenant de grande inspiration quand il demande à Rémus :

\- Comment tu fais pour être toujours calme ?

\- L'habitude, répondit-il en regardant Sirius, il faut que tu t'habitues à tout ce qui peut se passer et ne pas t'énerver pour un rien. En plus, il est de nature à tout garder pour lui.

\- J'avais remarqué, grommela le gryffon. Le ministre a-t-il réussi à le contacter ou pas ?

\- Non, toujours pas, répondit Minerva.

\- Tant mieux, répliqua Harry. Je retourne avec Severus si...

\- Une dernière question, Harry, fit Albus.

\- Laquelle ?

\- Est-ce que tu as une idée de qui est Vlad ? demanda Sirius.

\- Un être sadique et sanguinaire, je vais faire des recherches sur lui de toute manière.

\- N'en parle pas à Severus, ordonna Minerva.

\- Euh...oui d'accord. Bon je vais vous laisser, je retourne chez Sev, à plus tard.

\- A plus tard Harry, firent les adultes.

Harry aquièça en sortant du bureau, il est plongé dans ses pensées quand il passe devant ses amis sans s'en rendre compte.

\- Harry, appella Hermione.

\- Oui ?

\- Est-ce que ça va ? demanda Ron.

\- Hum...ouais, répondit Harry en passant sa main dans ses cheveux. On peut dire ça.

\- Comment va Sev ? demanda Drago.

\- Bien, il va beaucoup mieux que dans la grande salle.

\- Tant mieux, fit Ginny, perso j'avais pas l'impression que c'était pas la même personne.

\- Ginny, je sais que tu ne peux pas comprendre mais si tu veux une comparaison les marques sont une sorte de pacte entre un vampire et son calice, les montrer revient à briser ce pacte, expliqua Harry.

\- Oui je comprends mieux sa réaction mais Harry, j'ai l'impression qui...comment expliquer...il donne l'impresion d'agir comme un jeune chaton effrayé.

\- S'il t'entendait Ginny, tu serais déjà morte à l'heure ou j'te parle, commenta Dray.

Harry sourit amusé par ça, avant de leur déclarer qu'il devait y aller.

 _Petite info, j'ai quelques problèmes pour continuer la fic l'enge déchu, et oui je le confirme j'ai le syndrome de la page blanche._


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer :** Tout les personnages appartiennent à J-K-Rowling.

 **Warning :** Homophobes, merci de changer de pages, cette fic n'est pas pour vous.

 **Rappel:** Après un accident en potion, Harry et Severus sont tout les deux évanoui et installés dans les lits de l'infirmerie.

 **Chapitre 7:**

 _\- Oui je comprends mieux sa réaction mais Harry, j'ai l'impression qui...comment expliquer...il donne l'impresion d'agir comme un jeune chaton effrayé._

 _\- S'il t'entendait Ginny, tu serais déjà morte à l'heure ou j'te parle, commenta Dray._

Harry sourit amusé par ça, avant de leur déclarer qu'il devait y aller. Il se dirige en souriant vers les cachots puis il perd son sourire en repensant à la conversation qu'il a eu dans le bureau directoriale. Je veux bien le cacher à Severus mais ça va être compliqué, pensa Harry. Il rentre dans l'appartement et il est étonné de ne pas voir Sev dans le salon. Il ne s'est quand même pas rendormi, pensa le gryffon. Il va dans la chambre et il trouve Severus couché sur le lit torse nu, il est habillé en tout et pour tout d'un jogging, un livre ouvert sur le torse et il a l'air plongé dans ses pensées.

\- Chaton ?

\- Hum...Harry, est-ce qu'Albus t'a parlé de Vlad Tepes le roi vampirique ? Me mens pas, s'il-te-plaît, demanda-t-il en se relevant et en laissant le livre tomber.

\- Oui ils m'en ont parlé.

\- C'est lui le fameux supérieur ?

\- Hum...oui, c'est bien lui. Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

\- Tiens, fit-il en tendant le livre, c'est l'histoire des vampires et il y a une bonne dizaine de pages réservé au fameux conte Dracula.

\- Je vois sinon pourquoi es-tu inquiet ?

\- Je suis pas inquiet, mentit Sev.

\- Menteur, souffla Harry. Je sens tes émotions à cause du lien, je te ferais dire. Le bouquin dit quoi sur Vlad pour que tu sois si inquiet ?

\- C'est un être sanguinaire, sadique, sans aucune pitié, presque tout les vampires le craignent à cause de son pouvoir mais sutout à cause des représailles qu'il peut y avoir. En fait, il ne faut pas être en mauvaise entente avec lui sous peine de mourir rapidement.

\- Je comprends mieux mais Sev, je ne lui ai jamais chercher des noises. Je ne pense pas qu'il voudra nous tuer.

\- Tu crois ?

\- Oui j'en suis même certain, il n'a pas de raison de s'attaquer à un autre vampire si ce dit vampire ne lui a rien fait.

\- Oui mais si jamais...

\- Arrête de t'inquièter pour rien, souffla-t-il s'asseyant à côté de Severus. En plus, il ne fera rien au grand survivant, fit Harry en bombant le torse.

\- T'es grave parfois, souria Sevy. Le grand survivant n'a peur de rien, il affronte tout les problèmes...

Presque rien, pensa Harry, il y a une chose dont j'aurais toujours peur, c'est te perdre Sev. Il regarde son neko et l'écoute qu'a moitié, il s'est perdu dans son discour :

\- ...peu importe les conséquences...

\- C'est bon, j'ai compris. Arrete de me flatter autant, répliqua Harry.

\- Ouais, c'est vrai que je devrais arrêter sinon tu vas avoir la grosse tête, remarqua Sev en lui jetant un coussin à la figure.

\- Tu cherches la bagarre, c'est ça ? demanda Harry en récupérant l'oreiller par terre.

\- Moi mais jamais de la vie, répliqua Severus ironiquement.

\- Ouais c'est ça.

\- Puisque j'te le dis, fit Sev en souriant.

\- Bataille de polochon, s'exclama le gryffon en lui renvoyant l'oreiller en riant.

Les deux continuent de se chamailler et de se taquiner sur ça, alors que dans le bureau du directeur l'ambiance est beaucoup plus sombre :

\- Que fera-t-on si Vlad attaque Harry ou Severus ? demanda Rémus inquiet.

\- Disons que nous allons l'empêcher de les attaquer, répondit Albus.

\- Plus facile à dire qu'a faire, répliqua Sirius pesimiste.

\- Il faudrait l'empêcher de contacter Vlad ou alors empêcher le vampire de venir.

\- C'est une idée Minerva, fit Albus, mais comment la réaliser.

\- Je ne sais pas du tout, mais comment dire...hum...Severus et Harry ne doivent se rendre compte de rien, n'est-ce-pas ?

\- On ne leur en parlera pas, affirma Sirius.

\- Plus facile à dire qu'a faire, murmura Rémus.

\- On y arrivera bien obligé, annonça Albus, il en va de leur bien. Vlad est connu pour être un grand manipulateur, il a aussi un pouvoir qu'aucun vampire n'a en sa possession à ce jour.

\- Lequel ? demandèrent les trois anciens gryffondors.

\- Il peut lire dans les pensées, il passe à travers de toutes les barrières mentales, asséna Albus.

Un silence pesant s'intalle dans le groupe, chacun réfléchit à un moyen pour les aider quand Sirius demande :

\- Il faut surement un contact visuel pour qu'il lise les pensées, il suffira de ne pas croiser son regard.

Il est 19h et tout le monde a décidé de se rejoindre à la grande salle pour dîner, sauf que Sev et Harry décident de rester dans l'appart du premier pour retarder le plus possible la confrontation avec les autres.

\- Tu sais que demain tu as des cours a donné ?

\- Oui merci je sais, répliqua Severus avec mauvaise humeur.

\- On est que lundi et je sens que cette semaine sera merdique, fit Harry.

\- Et pourquoi tu dis ça ?

\- Je sais pas, juste un pressentiment.

\- Ouais c'est ça, bon allez mange ça va refroidir sinon.

\- Ouais t'as raison.

HP/SS HP/SS HP/SS HP/SS HP/SS HP/SS HP/SS

Mardi, mercredi et jeudi sont des jours très calmes. Personne n'a osé reparler de l'accident de lundi dans la grande salle, Sev avait été intransigeant avac cela. Harry n'avait pas envie d'en parler non plus et ses amis l'avaient très bien compris. Vendredi matin, Severus reçoit une lettre d'un personne assez problématique. Il lit la lettre et glapit en la relisant. Putain, c'est pas possible, pensa Severus. Harry a senti les sentiments de Severus. Il observe son neko et il le voit stressé comme si Severus était au bord de la panique; Hermione remarque le regard d'Harry sur Severus et elle comprend qu'il y a un truc qui va pas.

\- Je vais essayer de parler vite fait à Sev à propos d'un truc, j'arrive.

\- Okay, à plus.

Harry aquièce avant de partir attendre Sev à la sortie des profs. Il l'intercepte, il le prend à part et il lui demande en allant droit au but :

\- Sev, quelque chose ne va pas ?

\- Non non tout va bien, c'est juste que ce soir ne m'attend pas. Je dois passer voir quelqu'un.

\- Tu es sur de toi ? insista le survivant.

\- Mais puisque je te le dis, c'est juste que je m'attendais pas à recevoir une lettre de sa part. Ce soir je risque de rentrer un peu tard, m'attend pas c'est tout ce que j'ai à dire.

\- Ah okay, dans ce cas à plus.

\- A plus.

Il me ment, je l'ai bien senti, pensa Harry. Le gryffon jette un sort de pistage sur son professeur avant de partir rejoindre ses amis pour le cours de botanique. Dans son coin, Severus réfléchit à propos de ce soir. Il n'a pas réellement envie de voir son père mais il voudrait savoir ce que lui veut cet ivrogne. En 20 ans, il ne s'est pas préoccupé de moi et maintenant, il veut me voir mais pourquoi ? pensa Sevy, je la sens pas cette histoire, peut-être qu'Harry avait raison en affirmant que la semaine serait merdique. La journée se passa calmement, Sev regarde l'heure après avoir fini son cours. Il est 17h30 et il doit être à 18h chez son père. Il soupire avant de sortir de sa salle et de se diriger vers la sortie de Poudlard, pour pouvoir transplané. Il transplane et il arrive devant la maison de son enfance dans cette impasse morbide. Il déglutit avant d'aller frapper à l'entrée. Il réfléchit à beaucoup de choses quand il repense aux menaces du ministre. Il lui a envoyé une lettre, pensa Sev.

 _POV Severus:_

Je suis dans la merde, comment ça se fait qu'ils lui ont envoyé une lettre, c'est étrange. Le ministre et ses idées a deux noises. Je sais pas pourquoi mais je m'attend au pire. Il ne me l'a jamais pardonné et c'est pas aujourd'hui qu'il va le faire. C'était quand même pas ma faute.

\- Bon qu'est-ce qui fout il faut pas trois heures pour ouvrir une porte ? m'éxasperai-je.

Est-ce que c'est normal d'autant stresser quand on rencontre son père ? Je pense pas mais quand on connaît le phénomène, je pense qu'on peut le craindre. Je regarde ma montre et il est déjà moins le quart. Je vais attendre encore longtemps ou pas. En plus, je stresse pour un rien.

\- Fais chier !

Fin POV Severus.

Severus tambourine contre la porte de cette vielle maison, son père ouvre la porte et lui ordonne de rentrer. Severus peut constater qu'il a bu énormément comme d'habitude. Je sens que ça va mal finir, soupira mentalement Sev.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer :** Tout les personnages appartiennent à J-K-Rowling.

 **Warning :** Homophobes, merci de changer de pages, cette fic n'est pas pour vous.

 **Rappel:** Après un accident en potion, Harry et Severus sont tout les deux évanoui et installés dans les lits de l'infirmerie.

 *****ATTENTION : Ce chapitre pourrait choquer certaines personnes*****

 **Chapitre 8:**

 _Severus tambourine contre la porte de cette vielle maison, son père ouvre la porte et lui ordonne de rentrer. Severus peut constater qu'il a bu énormément comme d'habitude. Je sens que ça va mal finir, soupira mentalement Sev._

Il rentre dans la maison, son père referme la porte derrière lui et le suit jusqu'au salon. Sev se retourne, il est décidé à terminer cette entretien le plus vite possible c'est pour cela qu'il demanda à son père :

\- Pourquoi voulais-tu me voir ?

Son père ne répond rien, il l'observe seulement et il va s'asseoir dans son fauteuil. Sev soupire, il allait lui redemander quand son père lui tend une feuille. Le potionniste la prend en fronçant les sourcils et la lit. Il écarquille des yeux en lisant cette lettre du ministère. Le directeur des serpentard déglutit avant d'observer Tobias. Ce dernier lui demande en se relevant :

\- Donc maintenant tu feras plus la pute ?

\- Quoi ?! Mais je l'ai jamais fait !

\- Pourtant ta mère m'a très bien expliqué ce que tu allais devenir. Une pute aux services des hommes jusqu'à ce que tu trouves le mec parfait ou je ne sais plus trop quoi comme connerie.

\- J'ai jamais fait la pute, murmura l'ancien serpentard, et je le ferais jamais.

\- Ah oui ? Donc tu affirmes que ta mère est une menteuse.

\- Mais j'ai jamais dit ça bon sang. Arrête de tout comprendre de travers, par Merlin.

Tobias sourit sadiquement avant de se retourner pour boire son whisky. Sev est assez mal à l'aise avec lui. Il repose la bouteille et s'approche du potionniste. Ce dernier est sur ses gardes. Son père s'approche de lui assez proche jusqu'à pouvoir lui murmurer dans l'oreille :

\- Tu es une pute mais si t'arrêtes tu finiras par moi.

Severus écarquille les yeux en entendant ça, il ne comprend pas assez rapidement car son père le pousse vers le canapé et il lui prend sa baguete magique. Le directeur des serpents retombe mal et se blesse légèrement au dos. Tobias lui retourne son bras droit. Il arrête de le retourner en entendant un craquement. Sev gémit de douleur et il a les larmes aux yeux. Putain, le con il m'a pété le bras, pensa-t-il. Severus a mal, il déglutit en sentant la main de son père glissé dans son dos. Sev ne peut rien faire son bras le fait souffrir atrocement. Tobias en profite pour baisser son pantalon avant de rentrer un doigt en lui. Severus se mord la lèvre en laissant quelques larmes s'échapper de ses yeux. Pas ça, il va quand même pas faire ça, pensa le potionniste. Severus ferme les yeux en priant Merlin que son père arrête. La douleur dans son bras l'empêchait de bouger. Surtout que son père lui tenait toujours le bras fermement dans son dos.

\- Je suppose que tu dois aimer être pris violement, petite pute, fit l'ivrogne en retirant ses doigts de l'antre de son fils.

\- Non, papa arrête, fais pas ça, je t'en prie, supplia Sev.

\- Oh que non je ne vais pas m'arrêter, je vais continuer et en plus tu auras mal et tu vas aimer, n'est-ce pas petite pute ?

Severus ne pensait qu'a deux choses, la douleur de son bras et à Harry. Il s'en voulait de n'avoir rien dit à son vampire, le gryffondor ne lui pardonnerait jamais. Severus ferme les yeux en se mordant la lèvre, il s'attendait à la douleur que son père lui a clairement promis. Il attend, il attend toujours en fermant les yeux. La prise sur son bras se relâche, il s'attendait à tout sauf à ça, il sent qu'on le rhabillait. Il pensait rêver jusqu'à ce qu'il entende :

\- Tout est fini Sev ne t'en fais plus, ça va aller.

Severus se retourne et il prend son sauveur dans les bras. Harry lui rend son étreinte. Sev plonge son visage dans le torse d'Harry et il relâche toute la pression. Il pleure contre Harry en murmurant des "désolé", des "pardon ou "j'aurais du t'en parler". Harry soupire en fermant les yeux avant de murmurer près de l'oreille de Sev :

\- On rentre maintenant, on s'expliquera là-bas. Pour le moment, Sev arrête de pleurer. Il t'arrivera plus rien, je suis là maintenant.

Harry s'écarte légèrement de Severus puis il place un bras sous ses jambes et l'autre près de ses épaules avant de soulever Sevy. Le potionniste ne dit rien et se laisse aller contre le torse de son élève, il pleure toujours. Harry l'endort avec sa magie vampirique puis il sort rapidement de ce taudis avant de transplané à Poudlard sans un regard en arrière. Le gryffondors traverse rapidement les couloirs et va vers l'infirmerie.

\- Poppy t'es où ?

\- Ici, pourquoi ? Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-elle en arrivant. Que lui est-il arrivé ?

\- Tu peux le soigner et je t'expliquerais plus tard.

\- Oui bien sur pose-le sur ce lit.

Harry fait ce qu'elle lui dit. Il dépose délicatement Severus sur le lit. Poppy lui lance un sort de diagnostic et fronce les sourcils avant de murmurer :

\- Il s'est passé quoi exactement ?

\- Une dispute entre son père et lui ayant mal-tourné.

\- Donne à Severus une potion d'anti-douleur, mets-lui cette crème sur sa fracture et bande la lui. Je vais aller voir Dumbledore pour qu'il s'occupe définitivement du cas de Tobias Rogue, ça n'a que trop duré.

Harry est surpris par le comportement de Poppy, il la regarde sortir fin énervé de l'infirmerie. Il se retourne vers Severus et il fait tout ce que lui a demandé de faire Poppy. Après l'avoir soigné, il prend une chaise et il s'asseoit près du lit de Sev.

\- Tobias Rogue, peut-être que c'est père de Severus ? Un père pas vraiment son géniteur surement. Aucun père ne ferait vivre ça à son fils. Et pourquoi Sev ne m'a pas expliqué l'histoire entre lui et son père ? Pourquoi y est-il allé sans m'en parler ?

Harry soupire en regardant Severus. Pendant ce temps dans le bureau du directeur, Poppy est entré comme une furie à l'interieur et commence à réprimander Albus sans se soucier des personnes présentes avec Albus :

\- Alors toi, fit-elle en pointant du doigt Albus, vas-tu oui ou non réglé son cas à Tobias Rogue une bonne fois pour toute ? Je croyais qu'il était en prison.

\- Mais il est en prison.

\- Alors peux-tu m'expliquer comment se fait-il que Severus est à l'imfirmerie après une dispute assez violente avec son père ? Il a le bras cassé et plusieurs contusions. Maintenant explications tout de suite.

\- Mais j'ai aucune explications à te dire ou à te donner.

\- Ecoute moi bien Albus soit tu t'occupes de cette histoire soit je jure que tu vas avoir des problèmes.

\- Quels genres de problèmes ?

\- Hum...disons que tu pourrais ne plus pouvoir manger de tes bonbons adorés au citron.

\- Tu oserais pas ?! déglutit Albus.

\- Oh que si donc tu me règles cette affaire oui ou non ?

\- Oui bien sur.

Poppy repart aussi vite qu'elle est arivée, elle retourne au chevet de Severus. J'espère qu'Harry c'est occupé de lui, pensa Poppy. Albus fixe toujours la porte en pensant que Poppy est vraiment effrayante quand elle le veut.

\- Elle était pas sérieuse rassurez-moi.

Il se retourne vers Sirius et Rémus, les deux se retiennent de rire mais ils n'y arrivent pas. Rémus reprend son sérieux rapidement avant de déclarer :

\- Je crois que les moldus ont une maladie qui empêche de manger trop sucré voir plus du tout, hum...c'est le diabète je crois.

\- Cette femme est effrayante, murmura Bubus.

\- Sinon c'est qui ce Tobias Rogue ? demanda Sirius.

\- C'est le père de Severus mais il est violent, alcoolique et surtout il haï son fils.

\- Pourquoi ? demandèrent les deux anciens gryffondors.

\- Il pense que c'est de la faute de Severus si Eileen, la mère de Severus, n'est plus là.

\- C'est étrange, commenta Rémus.

\- On va remettre notre conversation à plus tard, annonça Albus, je dois d'abord réglé cette affaire au plus vite sinon adieu mes bonbons au citron. Mais je m'inquiète aussi pour Severus, son père lui a fait beaucoup de mal dans le passé et s'il continue de lui en faire.

\- Albus laisse moi m'occuper de lui, fit Rémus, j'ai un plan et Sirius va m'aider. En plus, j'en dois une à Severus.

\- Okay, répliqua l'animagus.

\- Si tu veux pendant ce temps, je vais aller voir Severus.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer :** Tout les personnages appartiennent à J-K-Rowling.

 **Warning :** Homophobes, merci de changer de pages, cette fic n'est pas pour vous.

 **Rappel:** Après un accident en potion, Harry et Severus sont tout les deux évanoui et installés dans les lits de l'infirmerie.

 **Chapitre 9:**

 _\- Albus laisse moi m'occuper de lui, fit Rémus, j'ai un plan et Sirius va m'aider. En plus, j'en dois une à Severus._

 _\- Okay, répliqua l'animagus._

 _\- Si tu veux pendant ce temps, je vais aller voir Severus._

Albus, Rémus et Sirius sortent du bureau directorial. Harry a expliqué toute l'histoire à Poppy et maintenant, ils attendent que Severus se réveille.

\- Poppy dis-moi, Tobias Rogue représente quoi pour Severus.

\- C'est son père ou plutôt son géniteur, soupira Poppy.

\- Pourquoi déteste-t-il Severus ?

\- C'est peut-être dur à croire mais avant la naissance de Severus, Tobias était un homme aimant et attentionné envers sa femme. Mais le jour de la naissance de Severus la transformait à tout jamais. Eileen est morte en donnant la vie à Severus.

\- Et Tobias lui en veut pour ça ?

\- Oui, il le déteste à cause de ça et surtout parce-qu'il pense que Severus l'a tué intentionellement à cause de ses pouvoirs.

\- Quel père ferait ça.

Le silence s'installe entre eux jusqu'à l'arrivée de Dumby. Bubus demande des explications sur ce qui est arrivé à Severus. Harry explique toute l'histoire et Albus soupire en demandant à Poppy :

\- Son état est grave ou pas ?

\- Il a le bras cassé et de nombreux hématomes mais tout est soignable, il faut juste du temps. Du moins pour la partie physique, le mental reste à voir.

Harry s'asseoit sur le lit de Severus et il l'observe. Il écoute ceux que les deux adultes racontent. Il est étonné de tout ce que Severus a subit à cause de son père. Pourquoi est-il allé le voir s'il savait ce qu'il risquait ? pensa Harry. Il caresse doucement les cheveux de Sev. Le lendemain matin, Severus se réveille, il essaye de se redresser mais il sent un poids sur sa poitrine. Il se remémore les évènements de la veille et il sursaute en se recroquevillant sur lui en se souvenant de l'acte de son père. L'ancien serpentard éprouve des difficultés à respirer convenablement. Harry est réveillé à cause du mouvement brusque de Severus, il le prend dans ses bras avant de lui murmurer :

\- Chut, calmes-toi rien ne va arriver, je suis là maintenant.

Severus se laisse couler dans les bras d'Harry, sans rien dire. Le gryffondor s'asseoit plus confortablement dans le lit en murmurant à l'oreille de Sev :

\- Comment tu te sens, chaton ?

Il n'obtient aucune réponse, il soupire avant de resserer sa prise sur son calice. Il doit surement penser aux paroles de son père, pensa Harry. Il ordonne à Severus :

\- Arrête de penser à Tobias ce n'est qu'un idiot, il t'a fait trop de mal pour prendre en considération ce qu'il a dit.

Sev a caché son visage contre le torse d'Harry, il se sent affreusement mal en repensant à ce qu'aurais pu faire son père si Harry ne serait pas intervenu. Le gryffondor soupire avant de murmurer :

\- De ce que m'a dit Albus, c'est mon parrain qui va s'occuper du cas de ton père. Avec Rémus, ils ont monté un plan pour que ton père aille en hôpital psychatrique.

\- Quoi ?! Mais pourquoi ?! demanda le potionniste en se redressant.

\- Sev, pourquoi le défends-tu ? Il t'a blessé autant mentalement que physiquement.

\- Je...c'est mon père,...il a toujours été comme ça...donc..., baragouina Severus en baissant les yeux et en mordant sa lèvre d'anxiété. On fait avec ce qu'on a comme on dit, il faut juste s'y habituer, murmura-t-il.

Harry soupire bruyament, faisant relevé la tête de Sev avant de lui murmurer tout en se calant contre le mur :

\- T'es un idiot sentimental, pire qu'un poutsouffle. Allez viens, fit-il en ouvrant les bras. Et s'il-te-plaît arrête de penser à son acte. Tu te tortures pour quelque chose qu'il n'en vaut pas la peine.

Severus pose sa tête sur le torse du gryffon et il se blottit contre lui. Il a raison, je devrais arrêter d'y penser mais c'est compliqué, pensa le potionniste. Le survivant commence à lui carresser la tête comme si c'était un chat. Le potionniste finit par se rendormir sur son élève. Harry réfléchit à la discussion qu'il a eu avec Sev et il comprend une chose. Severus doit pour une quelconque raison aimer son père. Il observe son calice avant de soupirer une nouvelle fois. Il appelle d'un accio un livre pour se distraire pendant le sommeil de Sevy.

Deux heures plus tard, Dumbledore, Sirius et Rémus rentrent dans l'infirmerie. Les trois adultes observent le drôle de couple que ces deux là peuvent former, Albus soupire dépité par le comportement de Severus. Il changera jamais, toujours à penser que tout garder lui fera moins de mal que le partager, pensa Albus.

\- Alors ? demanda Harry en prenant garde de pas réveiller Sev.

\- Tout est arrangé, répliqua Albus, Tobias Rogue ne sera plus un danger pour Severus.

Harry aquièce en pensant que c'était une bonne nouvelle mais que Severus le prendra mal c'est sur. Il était dans la mouise. Et comment je vais m'y prendre pour lui expliquer, pensa le gryffon, je suis pas sorti de l'auberge.

\- Moi y'a un truc que je comprends pas, déclara Sirius soudainement, son père est le pire des salops. Albus est au courant comme Poppy, poutant personne n'a rien fait. Je trouve ça étrange.

\- Severus ne voulait pas qu'on intervienne, expliqua Poppy en s'approchant de nous avec des potions. D'ailleurs je pense qu'il va nous en vouloir pour ça.

\- Moi je le pense pas, j'en suis sur. Il aime son père pour une raison qui nous échappe, répliqua le survivant.

Tout le monde aquièce avant que Sirius se rappelle qu'il a un élève en retenue cette après-midi. Il s'en va, Albus aussi s'en va. Il a des papiers qu'il l'attend. Rémus s'asseoit sur la chaise près du lit puis il regade Severus en disant :

\- Au fait Poppy, ta menace ne sera pas mise à execution.

\- Non, il a fait ce que j'ai demandé donc non.

\- Quelles menaces ? C'est quoi encore cette histoire ?

\- Vas-y Rémus j'te laisse expliquer, je dois aller chercher des bandages.

\- Très bien, souria Rémus. En fait, Albus, Sirius et moi étions entrain de discuter quand Poppy est rentré dans le bureau directoriale. Elle a réprimandé Albus, si on peut dire, et elle l'a menacé de le rendre diabètique. Après elle est repartit et quand je lui ai expliqué ce qu'était le diabète, il a tout de suite agit pour le bien de Sev. En nous laissant faire le plan que j'ai imaginé.

\- Je comprends mieux, Poppy est terrifiante quand même.

\- Faites attention à ce que vous dites, je vous entends, déclara Poppy de la réserve.

\- Oups, grimaça Harry. Sinon il va arriver quoi à Tobias ?

\- Il va aller à l'hôpital pour subir une désintoxication de l'alcool et...hum...Sirius a eu l'idée de le rendre allergique à l'alcool. Peut-être qu'il redeviendra l'homme attentionné qu'Eileen a connu.

\- Peut-être, murmura Harry.

Il caresse les cheveux de Severus tout en continuant de parler avec Rémus. Un quart d'heure plus tard, Poppy les prévient qu'elle doit réveiller Sev pour lui refaire les bandages et lui redonner des potions pour aller mieux. Harry aquièce et il s'occupe de réveiller Severus, il le réveille en douceur. Le potionniste se réveille difficilement, Poppy lui explique ce qu'elle compte faire et puis elle le fait. Elle sourit doucement avant de déclarer :

\- Tu peux sortir dès aujourd'hui, mais il faudra que tu fasses attention avec ton bras, compris ?

\- Oui c'est compris, répliqua Sev qui penait à garder les yeux ouverts à cause de l'effet des potions.

Harry, Severus et Rémus sortent de l'infirmerie, Rémus retourne à ses appartements tout comme Harry et Severus. Sur le chemin, un silence pesant enveloppe le couple. Harry réfléchit à un moyen de dire à Severus que son père est dans un hôpital pour se faire soigner quand Severus lui demande en hésitant :

\- Est-ce que tu m'en veux ? Je veux dire de t'avoir caché son existence ?


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer :** Tout les personnages appartiennent à J-K-Rowling.

 **Warning :** Homophobes, merci de changer de pages, cette fic n'est pas pour vous.

 **Rappel:** Après un accident en potion, Harry et Severus sont tout les deux évanoui et installés dans les lits de l'infirmerie.

 **Chapitre 10:**

 _Sur le chemin, un silence pesant enveloppe le couple. Harry réfléchit à un moyen de dire à Severus que son père est dans un hôpital pour se faire soigner quand Severus lui demande en hésitant :_

 _\- Est-ce que tu m'en veux ? Je veux dire de t'avoir caché son existence ?_

Harry ne répond rien, il rentre dans les appartements, il s'assit sur le canapé et il répond aux questions de Severus :

\- C'est pas que je t'en veux, c'est juste que je me pose des questions. Par exemple, est-ce que tu me fais confiance ? Ou des choses dans le même genre...

\- ...

\- ...cette accident serait surement pas arriver si on en avait parler. J'aurais peut-être du insister aussi...

\- Harry, c'est entièrement ma faute, déclara Severus en baissant les yeux, c'est ma faute je...j'aurais du t'en parler, si j'avais pas tout garder pour moi rien ne serait arrivé et...

Harry se lève et prend Sev dans ses bras, le potionniste ne dit plus rien et il pose son front contre l'épaule d'Harry. Le gryffon se rasseoit dans le canapé avec son professeur de potions sur ses genoux. Severus se sentait affreusement mal, Harry a raison si je lui en ai pas parlé c'est que j'ai pas eu assez confiance en lui, pensa le directeur des serpentards, je suis qu'un idiot. Il repense à tout ce qui s'est passé quand quelque chose lui saute aux yeux et il demande à son vampire :

\- Sinon comment as-tu fait pour être là-bas ?

\- Hum..., grimaça Harry, j'avais des doutes sur ton rendez-vous donc je t'ai placé sous un sort de pistage, avoua le vampire.

\- Tu as bien fait, du moins je suppose. Je...merci d'avoir fait ça, je sais pas ce qui serait passé si...

\- N'y pense pas, c'est pas arrivé de toute manière. Je voudrais juste que tu me promettes de m'en parler à l'avenir, de tes doutes ou tes angoisses ou tout autre chose.

\- Hum...ouais si tu veux.

\- Sev, on va faire un pacte, on se dit tout dès qu'on a un doute ou problème même les angoisses ou des conneries, peut importe et ça marche dans les deux sens.

\- D'accord, répondit-il.

Harry sourit doucement avant d'embrasser Severus. Maintenant l'explication a été faite et je pense que ça va aller mieux, pensa le survivant. Il sourit malicieusement avant d'embrasser le cou de son calice. Ce dernier frissonne de plaisir, le vampire continue sa douce torture avant de lui murmurer à l'oreille :

\- Tu sais que tu es mignon quand même ?

\- Mmmh...Harry..., gémit-il.

\- S'il-te-plaît Sev, laisse tes oreillers et ta queue sortir.

Les oreilles et la queue de chat apparaissent et Harry commence à jouer avec. Severus a légèrement changé de position maintenant, il est à califourchon sur Harry. Sev a penché la tête sur un côté et Harry ne se gêne pas pour lui mordiller le cou. Severus n'est plus que gémissement et halètement. Harry déboutonne sa chemise délicatement, il descend sa bouche vers les tétons de l'homme chat. Ce dernier gémit en serrant les poings sur les cheveux d'Harry. Harry redresse la tête et il embrasse Severus. Ce dernier gémit doucement, à la fin du baiser, il se lève en prenant la main d'Harry et il l'emmène dans la chambre. Harry perd son sourire une demi-seconde, au pire s'il veut arrêter on arrêtera, pensa Harry, je me demande quand même s'il se rend compte de ce que nous allons faire.

\- Sev est-ce que tu es sur ? demanda Harry.

\- Oui je veux mettre tout ça derrière moi.

\- Au moindre malaise, tu me le dis et on arrête, d'accord ?

\- Promis, souria Severus.

Harry réfléchit avant de sourire doucement, il a une meilleur idée que ça. Il regarde Sev avec détermination et il lui dit :

\- On le fait, mais on inverse les rôles.

\- Tu veux dire que moi, je te...

\- Exactement, alors tu es d'accord ?

\- Oui mais est-ce que tu l'as déjà fait ? Je veux dire...

\- Non, coupa Harry, jamais dans ce sens.

\- Euh...tu es sur de toi ? Hum...tu veux vraiment que je te prenne ta virginité ? demanda Sev assez directement.

\- Hum..., sembla réfléchir Harry, tu es entrain de me demander si j'hésite à te donner ça. Pour moi, on ne peut la donner qu'à la personne qu'on aime et malheureusement pour toi Sev je t'aime.

\- Je dirais plutôt heureusement, répliqua Sev en détournant les yeux.

\- Donc tout va bien, je t'aime et tu m'aimes, on peut le faire, n'est-ce-pas ?

\- Oui mais et si tu le regrettais ou si ...

\- Pffff, arrête de dire des bêtises Sev. Je pourrais pas le regretter et tu sais pourquoi ? demanda Harry en se rapprochant de lui. Parce que c'est toi et personne d'autre, susurra-t-il en embrassant Severus.

Il pousse le potionniste sur le lit, Sev sourit doucement avant de lui faire signe d'approcher. Harry se couche sur lui en l'embrassant. Sev le retourne et le plaque contre lui. Il l'embrasse et pendant le baiser Harry lui carresse ses oreilles. Sev gémit délicieusement, d'après l'avis du survivant. Il mordille le cou de Severus, ce dernier commence à déboutonner la chemise de son élève. Il enlève aussi le jean et il en fait de même avec ses vêtements, ils ne sont plus qu'en boxer. Harry les retire rapidement et il demande à Sev de le prendre. Le potionniste soupire :

\- Il faut que j'te prépare avant sinon tu risque d'avoir très mal.

\- As-tu du lubrifiant ?

\- Oui cette fois j'en ai.

Severus appelle d'un accio un tube de lubrifiant qu'il a fabriqué, il l'ouvre et en enduit ses doigts et son pénis. Il embrasse Harry en faisant pénétrer un doigt dans son antre. Harry gémit devant l'intrusion, c'est étrange pas réellement douloureux, pensa-t-il. Severus continue de le préparer, Harry ressent un peu de douleur quand il fait pénétrer le deuxième et le troisième doigt. Une fois que Severus pense que c'est bon, il retire ses doigts et se positionne devant l'entrée d'Harry.

\- Tu veux toujours le faire ?

\- Oui Sev, allez prends-moi s'il-te-plaît.

Severus aquièce et il pénètre Harry lentement. Harry se mord la lèvre pour essayer d'arrêter de penser à la douleur. Une fois totalement en Harry, Sev arrête de bouger, il essaye de distraire son élève de la douleur en l'embrassant ou en le banlant. Après un moment, Harry lui donne un coup de bassin et Severus commence un doux va-et-vient et il embrasse le survivant tendrement. Harry a mal au début, mais plus Severus bouge en lui plus il sent le plaisir prendre le dessus sur la douleur.

\- Sev...plus fort...

Sev augmente la force de ses coups de reins, soudain Harry crie. Sev vient de frapper sa prostate. Severus commence à prendre pour cible cette petite glande qui fait voir des étoiles à Harry. Harry gémit de plus en plus fort à mesure que Sev s'enfonce en lui mais les deux peuvent sentir qu'ils vont bientôt jouir. Soudain Harry se cambre brusquement et jouit. Severus le rejoint rapidement au septième ciel. Après avoir repris son souffle, l'ancien espion se retire de l'antre du gryffon. Les deux s'on écroulés sur le lit, Harry prend le potionniste dans ses bras en lui murmurant :

\- Merci Sev.

\- De rien Harry mais tu es sur que ...?

\- Oui ça va, un peu mal mais ça va, hum maintenant je veux dormir.

\- Bonne idée, bailla Sev.

Severus se blottit contre Harry et il s'endort tout de suite, Harry sourit en caressant les oreilles de chat de Sev. Il se laisse aller dans les bras de Morphée.

Deux heures plus tard, Harry se réveille en sentant quelque chose bouger près de sa jambe, il essaye de se redresser pouvoir ce que c'est mais Sev le bloque. Le potionniste a pris son torse pour un oreiller. Harry soupire, il se dégage légèrement puis il voit le truc qui bouge. Il l'attrappe et il sourit doucement en se rendant compte que c'est la queue féline de Severus, il tire légèrement dessus et...

 _Je compte reprendre les publications plus régulièrement pour cette fic on verra pour les autres ;)_


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer :** Tout les personnages appartiennent à J-K-Rowling.

 **Warning :** Homophobes, merci de changer de pages, cette fic n'est pas pour vous.

 **Rappel:** Après un accident en potion, Harry et Severus sont tout les deux évanoui et installés dans les lits de l'infirmerie.

 **Chapitre 11:**

 _Harry soupire, il se dégage légèrement puis il voit le truc qui bouge. Il l'attrape et il sourit doucement en se rendant compte que c'est la queue féline de Severus, il tire légèrement dessus et..._

Severus grogne légèrement en se réveillant, il a mal en bas du dos, là ou est censé se trouver sa queue. Il grommele quelque chose d'incompréhensibles avant d'entendre Harry lui demander :

\- Bien dormi ?

\- Oui mais le reveil douloureux était obligé ? répliqua le potionniste en se redressant pour s'asseoir.

\- Douloureux ? Comment ça ? Tu veux dire que tu as eu mal quand j'ai tiré légèrement sur ta queue ?

\- Oui, ça fait mal, bouda Sev, quel idée de tirer ma queue aussi ?

\- Tu sais quel bouge dans ton sommeil ? C'est d'ailleurs ça qui m'a réveillé.

\- Ah bon ? Etrange, je pensais pas qu'elle pouvait faire ça.

\- Bref, désolé de t'avoir fait mal, je pensais pas avoir tiré aussi fort.

\- Le problème s'est que je suis plus sensibles aux niveaux de mes atouts félins que autre part, avoua Sev.

\- Attends, ça me rappelle quelque chose, mon cousin regardait un truc ou un petit garçon super fort et super rapide complètement accro à l'entrainement, avait une queue à peu près comme toi et c'était aussi son point faible. Mince j'arrive pas à m'en souvenir du nom de personnage ou du dessin animé.

\- Es-tu vraiment entrain de me comparer à un héros de dessin animé ?

\- Oui je crois bien, je vais aller demander à Hermione le nom de ce dessin animé peut-être le connait-elle ?

\- Bah...vas-y, moi je vais aller prendre une douche...

\- Moi aussi tiens, et si on la prenait ensemble ? proposa Harry comme si de rien n'était.

Sev soupire avant d'aquiècer en pensant que son vampire est vraiment un idiot légèrement obsédé sur les bords puis il repense à ce que fait sa créature à chaque nouvel lune et il rougit légèrement en songeant qu'il n'a pas le droit de juger. Ils sont déjà tout les deux sous la douche. Sev soupire en sentant le jet d'eau sur lui et il embrasse Harry. Autant lancer les hostilités, songea-t-il en l'embrassant. Ils s'embrassent, tendrement, Sev carresse les cheveux d'Harry alors que ce dernier lui caresse le dos. Ils continuent de s'embrasser quand Sev sent un doigt retracer le contour de son antre, il gémit quand il se fait pénétrer.

\- Détends-toi Sev, tu es toujours trop tendu.

\- Hummm, aquièça Sev.

Il gémit un peu plus fort que tout à l'heure en sentant un deuxième doigt le pénétrer. Il est rapidement suivit d'un troisième. Sev est complètement appuyé sur Harry, il a caché son visage dans le cou de son vampire. Harry continue de le préparer, il retire ses doigts et se dégage de l'étreinte de Sev. Il lui vole un baiser avant que Severus se retourne. Il se fait prendre en une seule poussée, il gémit de plaisir. Harry l'a plaqué contre le mur et il lui embrasse la nuque. Il accélère ses mouvements, Sev a de plus en plus de mal à ne pas crier son plaisir. Harry mordille le cou de son neko tout en le branlant. Le potionniste n'en peut plus, il jouit en se cambrant brusquement et en criant de plaisir. Harry le rejoint rapidement au septième ciel. Il reste tout les deux appuyé contre le mur. Après avoir repris son souffle, Harry reprend ses mouvements en Severus et son neko gémit de plaisir.

\- Harry...plus fort...

\- Okay mon petit chat.

Il retourne Sev et l'embrasse avant d'accéléré ses mouvements en lui. Ils atteingnent le septième ciel plus rapidement que la première fois. Harry se retire de Sev et il l'embrasse une nouvelle fois. Harry prend le savon et commence à savonner le torse de Severus.

-Qu'estcequetufais, baragouina Sev.

\- Hum, j'ai pas tout compris mais je te savonne, répondit Harry.

\- Si tu veux.

\- Fatigué ?

\- Non, plutôt...

\- Détendu ? proposa Harry.

Sev aquièce. Les deux se lavent rapidement avant de sortir de la douche. Ils s'habillent rapidement et Harry sort de l'appartement pour essayer de trouver Hermione. Il veut à tout prix savoir le nom de ce dessin animé pour le montrer à Sev. En plus, je vois bien le perso mais le nom est introuvable, pensa Harry, c'est énervant. Harry cherche Hermione depuis presque une heure.

\- Bon sang, elle n'est pas dans la bibliothèque ni dans la salle commune ni dans la grande salle. Où est-elle, par Merlin ?

Harry réfléchit bon sang, ou peut être Hermione ? pensa Harry, tiens maintenant que j'y pense j'ai pas vu Ron. Terrain de quiddicht. Ron doit surement s'entrainer et Hermione doit l'observer faire ou alors elle lit en attendant qu'il ait fini. Harry se dirigea vers le terrain de quidditch pour le trouver vide.

\- Hum...on est quel jour aujourd'hui ?...On est samedi autant dire que je ne vais pas les voir avant un moment, soupira le survivant de défaite. Je vais retourner auprès de Sev.

Harry retourne dans les cachots, vu qu'on était samedi Hermione et Ron pouvait être n'importe où dans Pré-au-Lard. Il rentre dans les appartements et il trouve Sev pencher sur des copies d'élèves. Il a pas l'air très concentré sur son travail, pensa le survivant, on dirait plutôt qu'il est plongé dans ses pensées.

\- Severus ?

\- Hum...Harry tu es là...je t'ai pas entendu rentrer...alors quel est le nom de ce personnage ?

\- Euh...je les ai pas trouvé en fait, vu qu'on est samedi ils peuvent être partout. Sinon toi ça va ?

\- Oui, répondit-il sans grande conviction.

\- Severus, tu sais que tu peux dire quand ça va pas ? Tu n'es pas obligé de le cacher tout le temps, déclara Harry en s'asseyant en face de son neko.

\- C'est compliqué, soupira Severus. J'arrive pas à parler aussi ouvertement de mes sentiments, fit-il en posant sa tête dans ses bras. En plus, c'est pas que je vais mal...mais je comprends pas comment tout ses évènements ont pu se déroulé en si peu de temps.

\- Mais je suis là pour t'aider moi, sourit Harry en se penchant vers Sev.

\- Hum...si tu le dis, grogna-t-il sans voir Harry se rapprocher.

\- Sev, regarde moi, ordonna le gryffondor.

\- Qu'est-ce qui a ? demanda-t-il en se redressant.

Harry l'embrasse pour toute réponse. A la fin du baiser, Harry sourit doucement avant de lui rappeller :

\- Il y a encore le comte Dracula a voir, donc on est pas sortie de la taverne.

\- L'auberge.

\- Hein ?!

\- Harry, on dit qu'on est pas sortit de l'auberge.

\- Peut-être, en fait je dois t'avouer que la famille moldue où je vivais n'avais pas un QI très élévé.

\- Je vois. C'est vrai que Pétunia n'a jamais été connu pour son intellect, sourit Sev.

\- Hum, c'est pas comme ma mère, n'est-ce-pas ?

\- Pour comparer, non pas du tout. Lily était un modèle de sympathie, d'empathie et surtout d'intelligence, sa soeur Pétunia était extrêment jalouse du succès de sa soeur.

\- Je vois, Sev ?

\- Humm

\- On peut arrêter de parler de Pétunia ?

\- Mais bien sur, peut-on reprendre le fait que tu me compares un personnage de mangas ? Non mais sérieusement, un personnage de mangas.

\- Euh...je préfères pas, je sens que c'est pas une bonne idée.

\- Et pourquoi donc ?

\- Je sens que ça va mal finir pour moi.

\- Et pourquoi ça finirait mal pour toi ?

\- Juste un pressentiment. Sinon tu penses que Dracula est comment niveau caractère ou physique ?

\- Caractère ou physique, je sais pas. Mais pourquoi tu veux savoir comment il est physiquement ? demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Je sais pas, il pourrait être beau, moche, jeune, vieux ou...

\- Harry, c'est Dracula tu vas quand même pas essayer de le draguer.

Sev se lève et s'approche d'Harry, il le regarde méchament avant de le prévenir dans un murmure :

\- Ose faire cela et tu es sur que tu vas avoir des problèmes...

\- Quels genres de problèmes ? demanda Harry en tirant Sev sur ses genoux.

\- Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire.

\- Hum...non je sais pas.

Harry pose sa tête dans le creux du cou de Severus. Ce dernier grogne en sentant les baisers et les suçons dans son cou. Il gémit de plaisir en sentant la morsure d'Harry dans son cou. Harry continue de picorer le cou de Severus, ce dernier gémit de plaisir quand soudain on frappe à la porte.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer :** Tout les personnages appartiennent à J-K-Rowling.

 **Warning :** Homophobes, merci de changer de pages, cette fic n'est pas pour vous.

 **Rappel:** Après un accident en potion, Harry et Severus sont tout les deux évanoui et installés dans les lits de l'infirmerie.

 **Chapitre 12:**

 _Harry pose sa tête dans le creux du cou de Severus. Ce dernier grogne en sentant les baisers et les suçons dans son cou. Il gémit de plaisir en sentant la morsure d'Harry dans son cou. Harry continue de picorer le cou de Severus, ce dernier gémit de plaisir quand soudain on frappe à la porte._

Harry reboutonne rapidement la chemise de Severus pour cacher son oeuvre avant de se lever et d'aller ouvrir. Minerva est derrière la porte, le gryffondor fait rentrer la directrice dans les appartements.

\- Bonjour Minerva quel bon vent vous amène ? demanda courtoisement Severus.

\- Harry doit rejoindre Albus dans son bureau et nous devons tout les deux parler.

\- Tu as entendu ? demanda Severus en se retournant vers Harry.

\- Oui, on se retrouve ici après le dîner. A plus tard chaton.

Harry sort des appartements de Sev et rejoinds rapidement le bureau d'Albus ou une suprise l'attend, une mauvaise surprise. Severus soupire de dépit devant le comportement d'Harry avant de se retourner vers Minerva. Elle sourit visiblement amusé de la situation.

\- Qui a-t-il de si important ? Que se passe-t-il Minerva ? demanda Severus en soupirant une nouvelle fois.

\- Il faut que je t'expliques plusieurs choses Severus.

\- Veux-tu t'asseoir avant ? sourit Sev.

\- Bonne idée.

Les deux s'asseoient l'un en face de l'autre. Severus invoque un service à thé avant d'inviter Minerva à parler d'un geste de la main.

\- Pour commencer, il faut que tu saches que Fudge a réussi a rentrer en contact avec Dracula. D'ailleurs, ils sont en ce moment même dans le bureau d'Albus et...

\- Quoi ?! s'exclama Severus. Tu vas laissé Harry avec ce monstre ?! ET POURQUOI ME LE DIRE QUE MAINTENANT ?!

\- Severus calme toi...

\- QUE JE ME CALME MAIS C'EST HORS DE QUESTION, JE VAIS ALLER LE CHERCHER TOUT DE SUITE...

\- Petrificus totalus, soupira Minerva.

Severus tomba sur le sol, évanoui. Minerva soupire en se rappellant qu'elle avait prévenu Albus de cette réaction mais comme d'habitude il ne l'a pas écouté.

\- Donnez lui ça Minerva, il se calmera tout de suite après avoir compris la situation, répéta-t-elle en se souvenant de ses mots.

Elle sort un bonbon, elle réveille Severus et lui enfourne le bonbon dans la bouche. Le neko déglutit par réflexe et il perd tout envie de s'énerver.

\- Utiliser mes propres inventions contre moi, Albus ne perd rien pour attendre. Pourquoi accepter de l'aider Minerva ?

\- Que veux-tu ? Il a encore réussi à me convaincre c'est tout.

\- Combien de temps a-t-il mis à te convaincre ? soupira Severus.

\- Trois heures, répondit-elle, il lui a fallu trois heures.

\- Un nouveau record, grommela Sev.

\- C'est vrai mais je dois avouer qu'il m'inquiète avec ses plans et ses manipulations.

\- A toujours tout garder pour lui et ne rien dire à personne, peut porter préjudice à beaucoup de personne. A-t-il au moins dit pourquoi Dracula était ici ?

\- Non, il a pas voulu me le révéler.

\- Je jure que cette vielle chouette vas me le payer.

Minerva sourit de dépit en entendant ça, elle boit un peu de son thé quand Séverus demande :

\- Rassure-moi Albus ne vas pas encore jouer au poker avec lui ?

\- Je pense qu'ils vont jouer.

\- Je crois qu'on est pas sorti de l'auberge. Sinon en dehors de ça tu avais une autre chose à me dire ?

\- Faites attention tout les deux, on ne sait pas si Dracula sera de votre côté ou pas, c'est juste ce que j'ai à rajouter.

\- Je vois...bon dans ce cas ça te dit de mettre au point un plan pour empêcher Albus de contrôler tout le monde.

\- Comme quoi ? demanda Minerva.

\- En fait...

Pendant ce temps dans le bureau d'Albus, avant de rentrer dans le bureau Harry avait senti la magie de quelqu'un d'autre qu'Albus. Il rentre à l'interieur et voit la suprise qui l'attend. Cette surprise n'est autre que Dracula en personne.

\- Bonjour Albus, pourquoi voulez-vous me voir ? demanda Harry sans quitter l'invité du regard.

\- Prends déjà un bonbon au citron Harry, rétorqua Albus en lui tendant un bon bon calmant.

Harry l'accepte avec réticence et l'avale rapidement en reposant sa question. Albus y répond en présentant l'invité mystère :

\- Harry, je te présente Dracula et je pense que tu connais déjà le ministre de la magie Fudge.

Echange de regard froid entre Harry et Dracula, puis le roi vampirique sourit sadiquement. Harry serre la mâchoire avant de demander :

\- Je suis ici pourquoi Albus ?

\- Il faut que vous discutiez, le ministre et moi allons vous laisser seul donc ne vous entretuez pas. Je tiens un minimun à mon bureau.

\- Je suis venu pour discuter Albus pas pour tuer, rétorqua le roi vampirique.

\- Ce n'est qu'une simple prévention Dracula.

\- Si tu le dis.

\- Et si je n'ai pas envie de dicuter avec lui ? demanda le gryffon.

Un regard sans équivoque d'Albus fait comprendre à Harry qu'il n'a pas le choix. Il aquièce à contre coeur et il attend qu'Albus et le ministre sortent du bureau. Une fois les deux sorciers sortis, Dracula lui demande :

\- Ais-je une si mauvaise réputation ?

\- Il faut croire.

\- Monsieur Potter je dois vous avouer que votre histoire est interressante.

\- Interressante ? demanda Harry en fronçant ses sourcils.

\- D'après votre ministre, vous seriez un hors la loi et un menteur. Il pense que votre calice a menti sur le fait qu'il était lier à vous juste pour pouvoir éviter la prison...

\- Mais c'est totalement...attendez pourquoi vous insistez sur le fait que c'est mon calice si vous ne le croyez pas ?

\- Je n'ai jamais dit ça, mais je peux dire que je sens un lien très fort vous reliant à une autre personne. Cette personne compte beaucoup pour vous et...comment dire j'ai très bien compris que c'était votre calice par rapport à votre odeur.

\- Mon odeur ? Quel est le rapport avec mon odeur ?

\- Les phéromones vous connaissez ?

\- Oui mais je vois toujours pas le rapport.

\- Un vampire qui fait certaine chose avec son calice lâche des phéromones de ce genre pour éloigner tout vampire de l'endroit.

\- Je vois, rougis Harry, sinon puis je savoir le pourquoi de votre visite ?

\- Je voulais être sur d'une chose, répondit Vladimir, et en plus je voudrais rencontrer votre calice.

\- Et pourquoi ça ? se méfia Harry.

\- Parce que j'en ai besoin pour ma certitude, répliqua Dracula en sortant du bureau.

Harry reste un moment abasourdi en voyant Dracula partir sans raison. Il le regarde sortir et l'entend descendre. Quand la balle atteint son cerveau, il suit rapidement le vampire jusque dans la grande salle.

\- Ne vous approchez pas de lui, déclara Harry en rentrant dans la grande salle.

\- Je vois que vous avez maitrisé vos atouts vampiriques très rapidement, sourit Dracula. Je vous l'ai dit Monsieur Potter, j'ai une théorie a vérifié.

\- Théorie ou pas vous approchez pas de lui, rétorqua Harry.

\- Et qui va m'en empêcher ? Vous peut-être ?

Harry se déplace rapidement et se poste devant Dracula pour l'empêcher d'avancer vers la table des professeurs et donc vers Severus.

\- Je vous ai dit de ne pas vous approcher de lui.

\- Dégagez de mon chemin monsieur Potter.

\- Non, grogna Harry.

Dracula sourit sinistrement quand soudain tout le monde dans la pièce pu sentir une puissante aura entouré Dracula mais aussi l'aura d'Harry qui n'avait rien à envier à Dracula.

\- Me serais-je trompé sur votre compte Monsieur Potter ? Ou ais-je failli à ma tâche ?

\- Que voulez-vous dire ? demanda Harry méfiant.

\- Vous allez très vite comprendre.

\- Arrêtez d'avancer Dracula.

\- Sinon quoi ?

Dracula n'a pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit qu'il se retrouve à voler dans les airs. Il s'écrase contre la porte de la grande salle dans un bruit sourd. Il se relève avec un sourire sanglant sur le visage et constate qu'il s'est trompé. Vladimir soupire tragiquement avant de répliquer :

\- Autant pour moi Monsieur Potter j'ai mal fait mon travail, j'ai failli à ma tâche si j'en crois vos yeux.

Cette déclaration laissa un énorme froid dans la salle, Harry lui resta impassible à cette nouvelle.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer :** Tout les personnages appartiennent à J-K-Rowling.

 **Warning :** Homophobes, merci de changer de pages, cette fic n'est pas pour vous.

 **Rappel:** Après un accident en potion, Harry et Severus sont tout les deux évanoui et installés dans les lits de l'infirmerie.

 **Chapitre 13:**

 _\- Autant pour moi Monsieur Potter j'ai mal fait mon travail, j'ai failli à ma tâche si j'en crois vos yeux._

 _Cette déclaration laissa un énorme froid dans la salle, Harry lui resta impassible à cette nouvelle._

\- Que voulez-vous dire ? demanda finalement Harry après un certain temps.

\- Je pensais tous les avoir détruit mais il semblerait que je me sois trompé.

Tout le monde observe les deux vampires, personne ne comprenait de quoi parler Vladimir Tepes. Ce dernier gardait toujours ce sourire narquois et sanglant sur le visage. Il répond à la question que tout le monde se poser à savoir qui devait-il détruire ?

\- Les rois vampirique sont une très grosse menace pour moi et je pensais tous les avoir détruits mais il semblerait que je me sois trompé.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Monsieur Potter vous avez les yeux violets et si j'en crois la puissance avec laquelle j'ai été projeté dans la porte votre pouvoir commence à s'éveiller, répondit Dracula.

\- Que voulez vous dire ?

\- Vous êtes un roi vampirique, répliqua le roi des vampires.

\- Un roi vampirique ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

\- Un roi vampirique est un vampire inné d'un très grande puissance magique vampirique, il peut contrôler énormément de choses et on peut les reconnaître à la couleur de leur yeux. Ce qui m'étonne c'est que vos yeux ont changé de couleur quand j'ai menacé de m'approcher de...

\- Et alors ?

\- Vous avez quel âge ?

\- 17 ans pourquoi ? demanda Harry dans une incompréhension totale.

\- Albus, réprimenda Vladimir, tu as osé brimé ses pouvoirs, tu as osé faire ça à ce vampire, grogna-t-il.

\- Dracula, laisse moi t'expliquer l'histoire avant de me faire réprimander comme un gosse de 5ans.

\- Vas-y j'attends, quand je pense que tu as osé bridé son pouvoir. Mais tu es idiot ou inconscient ?! Ou les deux peut-être ?

Albus soupire en entendant Dracula lui parler comme ça et vu la tête de ces collègues et de certains élèves, ils sont tous choqués par ce roi des vampires. Harry les observe légèrement étonné avant d'ordonner :

\- Expliquez-vous tout de suite Dracula.

\- Chaque vampire inné maîtrise son pouvoir en grandissant et...

\- Harry avait un pouvoir trop immense pour son corps, nous avons choisis plusieurs personnes et moi même de brider ses pouvoirs pour ne pas le tuer.

\- Toujours à exagérer Albus, personne ne peut avoir un aussi grand pouvoir, affirma Vlad.

Albus soupire une nouvelle fois avant de regarder Minerva et les deux maraudeurs restants d'un air légèrement suppliant. Il allait rétorquer quelque chose à Dracula quand Harry s'énerve et grogne :

\- Je vous ai dit de nous laisser tranquille Dracula.

Dracula regarda de haut en bas Harry comme si c'était une bouse de dragon, avant de regarder toute la grande salle. Il observe chaque élève et chaque professeur, son regard s'attarde longtemps sur le neko avant de déclarer en souriant :

\- Je vais me retirer d'ici. Monsieur le ministre Fudge, je suis au regret de vous annoncer que ni Harry Potter ni Severus Rogue ne mentent, affirma Vadimir en se retournant vers la porte.

\- Vladimir ou vas-tu ? demanda Albus et il se prend un vent glaciale comme réponse.

\- Sachez une chose sorciers, si deux rois vampirique de puissance égale ou quasiment égale entrent en guerre, une guerre de milles jours s'en suit ou seules deux issues existes : l'une est que les deux vampires meurt et l'autre est qu'ils restent à égalité.

Tout le monde regarde Vladimir Tepes partir, Harry l'observe avant de le suivre et il lui demande :

\- Etes vous un roi vampirique ?

\- Malheureusement oui, j'en suis un, soupira ce dernier.

\- Pourquoi les avoir tous tuer ?

\- Folie meurtrière de jeunesse, ne vous en faites pas ça ne vous arrivera pas.

\- Et pourquoi donc ? Si j'ai bien compris j'ai la même puissance que vous et aussi...

\- Ma folie a commencé dès l'éveil, vous à la place de me tuer m'avais juste intimidé. Sachez une dernière chose Potter, votre calice est précieux de part son ascendense mais aussi de part sa puissance. Protégez-le du mieux vous pouvez et si vous avez besoin d'aide, je serais là pour vous aider.

\- On fait la paix ? Ou un nouveau pacte de non agression ?

\- Je dirais les deux.

\- Et bien sur c'est dans les deux sens, répliqua Harry.

\- Bien sur que oui, rétorqua Vladimir en tendant sa main.

Harry sourit avant de tendre sa main. Dracula s'en saisit et ainsi leur pacte est mise en place entre les deux. Dracula tourne les talons avant de se retourner vers Harry et de lui déclarer :

\- Vous savez mon cher ami, les sauveteurs mystérieux sont souvent sous nos yeux. Ils sont invisibles et inaudibles.

\- Que voulez vous dire ?

\- La personne qui a sauvé à deux reprises votre parrain se trouve dans cette salle, expliqua égnimatiquement Vladimir.

\- Je comprends pas.

Mais Dracula part sans plus d'explications, Harry soupire avant de retourné dans la grande salle très préoccupé par les dernières paroles de vampire. Toujours des égnimes, étrange qu'il ne s'entend pas avec le citronné, pensa le gryffondor. Il retourne s'asseoir avec ses amis, il est toujours plongé dans ses pensées quand Hermione lui demande :

\- Allez vous vous faire la guerre ?

\- Non on a conclu un pacte de non agression si on peut dire. Hermione si je te dis que je cherche la personne qui a aidé mon parrain a ne pas aller an prison il y a 16ans pour le meutre de Peter Pettigrow, tu penserais à qui ?

\- Hum...très dur à dire mais pourquoi cette question ?

\- " _La personne qui a sauvé à deux reprises votre parrain se trouve dans cette salle_ ", voilà ce que m'a dit Vladimir Tepes avant de partir et je ne le comprends pas.

\- Hum...ça ne peut être qu'un professeur, fit Neville, les élèves les plus vieux ont notre age soit un an quand Pettigrow s'est fait arrêté donc c'est forcément un adulte.

\- Oui mais qui ? demanda Drago.

\- C'est justement ça le truc, on ne sait pas mais surtout pourquoi deux fois ? questionna Ron. Je trouve ça étrange.

\- C'est vrai que c'est étrange pourquoi insisté sur ça ? Et il entend quoi par là ?

\- Comment ça ? demanda Hermione aux questionnement de Théo.

\- Que veut-il dire par deux fois ? Seulement deux fois ou les deux seules fois les plus importantes ?

\- Hum...je vois, répliqua Harry, en plus de cette égnime il faut trouver la vraie raison.

\- Déjà Sirius ne peut pas se sauver lui même, affirma Blaise.

\- Ce n'est pas non plus le professeur Dumbledore, déclara Luna.

\- Et pourquoi ?

\- On aurait été mis au courant, rétorqua Ginny, je veux dire Sirius aurait été au courant.

\- Oui c'est vrai pas faux, pensa Harry à voix haute, mais il a dit quelque chose d'étrange. _"Les sauveteurs mystérieux sont inaudibles et invisibles"._

\- Peut-être une personne auquel on s'attend pas ?

\- C'est fort possible Ron.

\- Mais la question reste toujours la même, dit Hermione. De qui parlait-il ?

\- On devrait peut être en parler à Albus, proposa Neville.

Les autres aquiècent avant de tous se lever et de sortir de la grande salle. Ils vont dans leur endroit à eux, cette endroit se trouve derrière le grand lac de Poudlard sous un grand chêne. Ils discutent un certain temps quand Harry reçoit une missive de la part de Dumbledore.

\- Les gars, je dois aller voir Albus pour discuter à propos de Dracula, vous voulez venir ?

\- Non on va rester ici mais parles-en à Albus, je veux dire des propos de Dracula, répondit Hermione.

Les autres aquiècent et Hary hoche la tête avant d'aller dans le bureau d'Albus. Il réfléchit à la façon d'en parler. Severus, Albus, Sirius, Rémus et Minerva seront surement dans le bureau, peut-être qu'Albus m'a convoqué à cause de Vladimir, pensa Harry.

\- Sorbet au citron, énonça Harry.

La gargouille laisse Harry passé en lui ouvrant un passage, quand faut y aller, faut y aller, pensa Harry en s'engouffrant dans le passage.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer :** Tout les personnages appartiennent à J-K-Rowling.

 **Warning :** Homophobes, merci de changer de pages, cette fic n'est pas pour vous.

 **Rappel:** Après un accident en potion, Harry et Severus sont tout les deux évanoui et installés dans les lits de l'infirmerie.

 **Chapitre 14:**

 _\- Sorbet au citron, énonça Harry._

 _La gargouille laisse Harry passé en lui ouvrant un passage, quand faut y aller, faut y aller, pensa Harry en s'engoufrant dans le passage._

\- Entre Harry, invita Albus.

Harry entre dans le bureau et il a vu juste en voyant les personnes présentes dans le bureau. Albus l'invite à s'asseoir et à prendre une tasse de thé. Rémus lance les hostilités à peine son presque filleul assis.

\- Harry pouvons nous connaître la situation ? Je veux dire entre toi et Dracula ?

\- Nous avons fait un contract de non-agression et d'aide mutuelle. Voilà tout ce qu'on a fait, mais il a dit certaines choses étranges, déclara Harry.

\- Comme quoi ? demanda Sirius.

\- Justement ça te concernait, rétorqua le survivant en regardant son parrain.

\- Qu'a-t-il dit exactement ? questionna Albus très sérieux.

\- Deux choses étranges. De un, les sauveteurs mystérieux sont inaudibles et invisibles et de deux...

\- Que voulait-il dire par sauveteur mystérieux ? fit Minerva.

\- Il a précisé que le sauveteur mystérieux est une personne ayant sauvé à deux reprises mon parrain se trouverait dans la grande salle au moment de notre discussion.

\- De qui parlait-il ? fit Rémus pensivement. Et qu'entend-t-il par deux fois ?

\- Je n'ai toujours pas trouvé et mes amis non plus, souria Harry. Mais je trouve cette histoire très étrange.

\- Sirius, si je me souviens bien, tu ne sais toujours pas qui a attrappé Peter ? demanda le vieux mage.

\- Non toujours pas et ça va bientôt faire 16ans.

\- Et tu as toujours personne en tête ? interrogea Rémus.

\- Non toujours aucune idée.

Tout ceux présents dans le bureau réfléchissent à un potentiel sauveur mais personne ne remarqua pas le soudain silence de Severus à l'évocation de ce fameux acte qu'il a fait. Et oui Severus Rogue a arrêté le rat, non pas pour aider Sirius Black mais parce que Lily lui avait demandé de protéger son fils etpar conséquent son parrain qui était sa seule famille. Lily Potter m'a obligé à sauver le cabot à cause d'une foutue promesse magique, soupira mentalement le potionniste.

\- Hum...Albus, Sirius, Rémus, Severus et moi même n'avons pas pu agir pour aider Sirius, exposa Minerva

\- Aucun élèves n'a pu l'aider, on était bébé ou pas nés le jour là, déclara Harry. Il reste que les autres adultes en résumé.

\- La question est qui ? fit Rémus.

\- On pense savoir un sauvetage mais le deuxième serait lequel dans ce cas ? demanda Severus sortant de son mutisme.

\- C'est trop compliqué, gémit Sirius en se massant les temps du bout des doigts.

Etrangement, Severus ne rétorqua rien aux propos de Sirius. Albus et Minerva trouvent ça très étrange soudain Albus sourit mystérieusement, je pense savoir qui est ce sauveur mystérieux, pensa Albus.

\- Hum je propose de nous laisser la nuit pour réfléchir à tout ça en plus il commence à se faire tard, déclara Albus en observant Severus malicieusement. Et comme disent les moldus la nuit porte conseil.

Je déteste cette vieille chouette, grogna mentalement Sev, comment diable a-t-il compris ? Tout le monde aquièce avant de sortir du bureau. Severus reste dans le bureau et observe son mentor dans les yeux.

\- Je garderais le secret mais puis je savoir quelle était cette deuxième fois ?

\- Il y a un peu plus deux ans lors de l'attaque aux ministère, je l'ai empêché d'y aller, répliqua Severus en détournant le regard. Si Black y avait été, il serait mort à l'heure qu'il est.

\- Je vois et pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit ?

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire au cabot de savoir que je l'ai sauvé ? grogna Sev en croisant les bras et en détournant la tête. On se déteste cordialement savoir ou non ne changera rien à sa vie Albus.

\- Mon garçon, sachez que cette histoire avec Peter est assez important à ses yeux et que...

\- Je m'en fous.

\- Allons, Severus, arrête de faire l'enfant tu as passé l'âge tout de même. Ecoute moi maintenant...

\- Non Albus, tout ce que j'ai fait ce n'était que pour une seule chose, la promesse de magie que j'ai faite à Lily sinon je n'aurai jamais fais tout ça, déclara Sev en se levant. Maintenant je vais y aller pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons d'Harry.

\- Mon enfant, tu sais bien que la vérité finis toujours pas éclater, fais juste attention à toi, prévint le mage blanc.

\- Promis Albus.

Severus va vers la porte en réfléchissant avant de s'arrêter devant la porte et d'ordonner à son mentor :

\- Faites une promesse magique.

\- Moi, Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore jure solennellement sur ma magie de ne jamais rien révélé à Sirius Black ou à d'autres personnes ce que m'as raconté Severus Rogue à propos de ses évènements.

\- Merci Albus.

\- Tu vas avoir du mal à cacher ça toute ta vie en es-tu conscient au moins ? demanda le mage blanc en regardant l'ancien serpentard dans les yeux.

\- Malheureusement oui, je le sais mais le plus tard sera le mieux.

Après sa réponse, Severus sort du bureau rapidement et va directement s'enfermer dans son laboratoire pour réfléchir. Il ne sait pas pourquoi mais cette conversation l'a énervé et agacé. A quoi ça servirait que je lui dise maintenant ? pensa Sev. Il soupire avant de se parler à lui même.

\- Je vais des potions pour me détendre et essayer de bloquer cette idée dans un coin de ma tête.

Quelques heures plus tard, Sev va manger dans son appartement où l'attend Harry. Il rentre dans le salon, Harry s'y trouve entrain de lire un livre sur les créatures magiques méconnus.

\- Sev, tu étais où ?

\- Dans mon labo.

Le neko s'approche de la cuisine suivit de son compagnon et il y sens une magnifique odeur de...

\- Lasagne ? demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

\- Oui j'ai cuisiné pour éviter de penser à cette histoire avec Dracula. Tu aimes bien les lasagnes ou tu veux que je demande aux elfes de t'apporter autre chose ? s'inquièta légèrement Harry.

\- Non non c'est très bien des lasagnes.

\- Elles n'ont pas encore fini de cuire...

\- Je vais aller prendre ma douche dans ce cas, coupa Severus en souriant.

\- Si tu veux, j'irai me doucher après manger.

Harry retourne à sa salade d'accompagnement quand Severus part pour la salle de bain. Le neko fait un détour par la chambre et prends des vêtements de rechange. Il va dans la douche et il détend ses nerfs sous l'eau chaude. Cette histoire va me suivre encore combien de temps ? pensa Sev en soupirant, je sens que les prochains jours et semaines même vont être compliqués. Au bout d'une bonne vingtaine de minutes, Severus reviens dans le salon en jogging et en t-shirt noir.

\- Hum, c'est prêt Sev, crit Harry en se retournant, oups je croyais que tu étais encore sous la douche.

\- C'est pas grave Harry.

Severus s'asseoit à table et Harry le sert et se sers une part de lasagne. Ils se servent aussi de la salade pour accompagner les lasagnes. Les deux commencent à manger quand Harry demande à Séverus.

\- Au fait, que te vouler Albus ?

\- Euh...il voulait qu'on discute à propos du ministre et de Dracula. Il sait pas si on peut se fier aux paroles de ce vampire mais il veut quand même y croire.

\- Je vois.

Il a menti je le sais très bien, pensa Harry, mais pourquoi ? Le vampire observe attentivement son calice avant de demander un peu trop directement alors que ce dernier manger tranquillement.

\- Sev, qu'est-ce que tu me cache de si grave ?

 _Bonne intuition stormtrooper2, sinon que pensez vous de la suite de l'histoire ?_

 _Je m'excuse dema longue absence j'ai eu de nombreux problèmes avec mon compte puis mon ordi avec la suite de l'histoire. J'ai du reprendre l'école aussi du coup voilà la suite tardive de l'histoire._


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer :** Tout les personnages appartiennent à J-K-Rowling.

 **Warning :** Homophobes, merci de changer de pages, cette fic n'est pas pour vous.

 **Rappel:** Après un accident en potion, Harry et Severus sont tout les deux évanoui et installés dans les lits de l'infirmerie.

 **Chapitre 15:**

 _Le vampire observe attentivement son calice avant de demander un peu trop directement alors que ce dernier manger tranquillement._

 _\- Sev, qu'est-ce que tu me cache de si grave ?_

Severus s'étouffe avec son morceau de pâtes, il tousse pour tout faire passer avant de boire de l'eau. Il respire un peu mieux avant de demander des explications au survivant.

\- De quoi parles-tu ?

\- De quoi as-tu vraiment parler avec Albus ?

L'ancien serpentard crispe la mâchoire avant de baisser les yeux pour éviter les émeraudes inquisitrices. Harry l'observe en attendant une réponse. La réponse donné n'est pas celle qu'il attendait.

\- Je préfère ne pas en parler.

\- Et pourquoi ?

\- Parce que...

Le gryffondors observe son professeur et comprend qu'Albus est au courant d'une chose qu'il ne devrait pas mais qu'est-ce qui pourrait mettre Severus dans cet état ? se demanda Harry. Severus réfléchit mais il ne sait pas, ça va faire plus de 16ans qu'il n'en a pas parlé. Dracula, Albus, sont déjà au courant mais si je met Harry au courant comment va-t-il réagir ? Severus soupire fortement avant de répondre franchement à la question d'Harry.

\- Albus a découvert certaines choses sur mon passé et il voulait m'en faire part. C'est tout.

\- Et de quoi s'agit-il ?

Le neko replonge dans son mutisme et Harry comprit par son silence qu'il était directement concerné. De quoi peut-il s'agir ? se demanda Harry.

\- Je voudrais que tu me laisses finir mon explication avant de t'emporter avec des question ou autres bavardages, prévient le potionniste.

\- Oui promis, aquièce le gryffon.

Severus prend une grande inspiration avant de déclarer.

\- Le sauveur mystérieux dont t'as parlé Dracula, c'est...moi et...

\- Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit ?

\- En vrai, je sais pas du tout, répondit Sev en passant une main sur le visage.

\- Et pourquoi avoir fait ça ?

\- Ta mère m'a obligé à faire une promesse, je devais te protéger coute que coute et d'après elle, ta tante n'allait pas être sympathique envers toi et elle préférait que tu vives avec ton parrain.

\- Je comprends mieux. Pourquoi le dire maintenant ?

\- Dracula et Albus l'ont deviné par je ne sais quel moyen et c'est de ça qu'il voulait me parler dans son bureau.

\- En dehors de nous trois, personne n'est au courant je suppose. Donc je dois garder le secret ?

\- Oui c'est préférable.

\- Severus aurais-tu peur de la réaction de mon parrain ?

\- Harry, ça va faire 16 ans et je n'ai rien dit...comment crois-tu qu'il va réagir ? soupira Sev ne révélant pas tout. En plus, je m'étais juré de ne jamais en parler.

\- Mais pourquoi ça ?

\- Parce que je...j'ai été obligé d'agir à cause d'une promesse magique que j'ai fait à ta mère, répondit Sev en détournant le regard.

Cette réponse laisse Harry sans voix. C'est ma mère qui avait tout prévu mais comment a-t-elle fait ça ? Et surtout pourquoi lui demander de faire une promesse magique ? pensa Harry, je comprends rien. Pendant qu'Harry se lamentait sur son incapacité à comprendre, Severus l'observait attendant une réaction autre que son mutisme.

\- Pourquoi t'a-t-elle demandé de faire ça ?

\- Ta mère savait, elle savait parfaitement qu'elle allait mourir et...

Severus s'arrêta dans sa phrase en soupirant. Il prend une grande inspiration avant de poursuivre.

-...elle m'a déclaré qu'elle allait mourir à cause du seigneur des ténèbres...elle voulait que je lui fasse une promesse celle de te protéger et de tout faire pour ne pas que tu ailles avec sa soeur. Sa soeur que merlin t'en préserve est une vraie peste.

\- Je vois.

Severus reprend son repas là ou il l'a laissé, il mange lentement au cas où Harry lui repose une question dérangeante. Harry observe Severus manger avant de se faire rappeller à l'ordre par son neko.

\- Harry mange sinon ça va être froid.

\- Hein...euh oui Sev, t'inquiète.

\- Je m'inquiète pas, je te préviens juste.

Le gryffon sourit avant de commencer à manger ses lasagnes et sa salade. Les deux amants finirent rapidement leur repas, ils débarrassent et vont s'installer dans le canapé. Severus prend un livre sur les différents types de vampires et Harry lui demande en fronçant.

\- Qu'est ce qui t'interresse dans ce livre ?

\- Les rois vampiriques car si Dracula a dit vrai tu en es un.

\- J'en ai jamais entendu parler avant et toi ?

\- Déjà entendu parler il y a longtemps quand je recuillais des informations pour le seigneur des ténèbres. Le souci s'est que normalement pour être roi vampirique, il faut être inné.

\- Hum...Dumbledore a dit que j'avais eu mes pouvoirs brimés, je me demande qui était d'accord avec lui pour faire ça ?

\- Je n'étais même pas au courant, répliqua Sev en réfléchissant. Hum, d'après moi, je pense que Black, Lupin et Minerva sont peut-être au courant de ça depuis un moment.

\- Je vais aller voir mon parrain dans ce cas je veux connaître le fin mot de l'histoire.

\- Pourquoi ne pas aller voir Albus dans ce cas ?

\- Il va me donner plus de questions que de réponses, tu sais très bien comment il est.

\- Oui je sais, sourit le neko, je vais aller voir Minerva pour lui demander des informations.

Harry aquièce et regarde l'horloge mural puis il soupire de dépit en disant.

\- Toutes ces discussions seront pour demain.

Severus ayant suivit le regard d'Harry ne peut qu'aquiècer à ses propos. Il soupire en s'étirant et observe Harry.

\- Tu avais pas dit que tu allais prendre une douche après manger, rappella Severus en souriant.

\- Oui je vais y aller tout de suite, merci de me l'avoir rappeller.

Harry part chercher son pyjama et va se doucher pendant que Severus fait un peu de thé. Une fois le thé fini, Sev retourne dans le salon et il reprend la lecture de son livre en fronçant les sourcils. Ce passage est interressant, pensa Severus.

 _"Les vampires qui sont dit rois vampiriques sont rares, on estime qu'un vampire sur milles est un roi vampirique. Nous avons très peu d'informartion sur ce type de vampire. Mais de ce que nous savons, ils sont très puissant et très redoutés par les autres vampires._

 _Une guerre de 1000 jours se déroule entre deux rois vampirique, cette guerre engendré n'a que deux seules issues la mort des deux vampires ou l'égalité entre les deux sans moyen de se départager._

 _D'après certains témoignages, Vladimir Tepes alias Le compte Dracula en serait un. Il aurait exterminer tout ces compagnons dans des guerres de 1000 jours. A ce jour Dracula est reconnu pour être le vampire le plus puissant de tout les temps._

 _Vladimir Tepes aurait réussi à tuer tout les rois vampiriques après des batailles de 1000 jours, ces adversaires extenués par le combat se sont fait tuer sans rien pouvoir faire par des sous fifre de Dracula..."_

\- Sev ?

\- Oui ? fit Severus en levant les yeux de son livre.

\- Est ce que ça va ?

\- Oui pourquoi ?

\- C'est la troisième fois que je t'appelle, avoua Harry dans un sourire.

\- Ah...désolé mais j'étais plongé dans ma lecture, s'excusa Severus en passant sa main dans les cheveux.

\- Ta lecture est si interressante ? Qu'as tu appris ? demanda Harry en s'asseyant.

\- Lis ça sera plus rapide.

Severus lui indique le passage et Harry le lit, il fronce plusieurs fois les sourcils. Après sa lecture, Harry interroge Sev du regard et ce dernier hausse les épaules.

\- Penses-tu que c'est vrai ?

\- On peut pas savoir Harry, il faudrait vérifier auprès de Dracula mais rien ne l'oblige à dire la vérité. En vrai, on est retour à la case départ.

\- C'est sur.

Harry bailla peu élégament et propose à Severus d'aller se coucher. Le neko accepta volontier et les deux partirent se coucher. Severus se blottit contre Harry et il s'endort. Le vampire sourit et embrasse sa tempe.


End file.
